The Trio's New Chance
by Go D Usopp
Summary: When they fail to protect their nakama, how are they going to atone for them? It's easy, they bring their nakama back! Watch as the Monster Trio go back in time to protect their nakama. Time Travel! OP! Monster Trio! No Yaoi! Luffy x Nami, Zoro x Tashigi, Sanji x Pudding! Inspired by TheLostSamurai 's 'Second Wind'.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate if I make any mistakes! Instead, please write it down in the comments so that the advice can help me write better chapters!**

"I want some sake!" - Speech

" _Damn shitty marimo…" – Thinking_

" **Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, though if I did, the Whole Cake Island Arc would have ended long ago

* * *

Prologue

* * *

They were never expecting it.

They were so close to Raftel. After finding the last Road Poneglyph, they were headed off to Raftel. They didn't expect to be ambushed by the admirals, as well as an entire fleet of marines! The crew did their best to fight them off. However one by one, they went down.

The first to fall was Usopp. He was shooting the marine with his Kabuto, but was unsuccessful. He was shot in the head. This caught the Straw Hats' attention. They started crying for him, wanting to help him. The most crying being Chopper, as even though he was a doctor, he noticed nothing could be done. He felt useless.

While the Straw Hats were distracted by Usopp's death, the admirals took charge. Chopper tried to hold back Borsalino with his Monster Point. In the end, Borsalino shot through Chopper's heart using his devil fruit powers.

Franky took Luffy, Sanji and Zoro to the basement of the ship, and stuffed them into the submarine he had made for emergency purposes. Meanwhile, the three were struggling and yelling at Franky to let go of them. However, the cyborg was stubborn and detached his fist, with them squirming, trying to escape. They wanted to help their nakama, for god's sake! Franky typed in the coordinates for Raftel with his remaining arm, and started the submarine.

At that time, The deck of the ship exploded, revealing Akainu… with Brook's skull in his hand. Nami was laying there, barely breathing. Chopper was somewhere in the ocean, drowning because of his devil fruit. Robin was trying to fight off Admiral Green Bull, but was being overpowered by the admiral.

Franky was horrified, but knew the ultimate outcome from the beginning. He was prepared to put his life on the line to buy time for his nakama. After all, his captain would do the same for them without hesitating. With a roar, Franky launched himself at Akainu.

* * *

Why?

Why did this happen?

Where did we go wrong?

We were almost there.

These were the thoughts of Monkey D Luffy, as he stared at ocean, from Raftel, with the eyes of a broken warrior. They were almost at Raftel. Beside him, Zoro and Sanji, were silent, no words, as their heads remained hanging, unable to do anything.

It had been an hour since the attack. They had finally reached Raftel. However, without their nakama, they couldn't be happy. None of their nakama would complete their dreams now.

Franky would never see Sunny reach Raftel.

Usopp wouldn't become a brave warrior of the sea.

Robin would never find out the truth of the Void Century.

Chopper would never find the cure for all diseases.

And finally, Nami. As Luffy spent more and more time with her, he found himself developing a crush on her. However, he never found the courage to confess. He always thought she would reject him. And now, she's gone. Gone away from him. Gone away from this world. She could no longer complete her world map.

He could no longer confess his feelings to the girl he loved.

On the side, Zoro sighed. He hadn't expected the ambush to occur. He had just lost his nakama, save the other two on his side. He knew that even if everyone fought, they wouldn't last. Not against the admirals.

Sanji exhaled the smoke from the cigarette. He felt like shit. What kind of man was he if he couldn't save the women on the ship? What kind of friend was he if he couldn't save his other friends? He didn't feel this much grief even when he was abused in his childhood.

All three of them looked at each other, but never said a word. It was as if they were having a silent conversation. After a few minutes, they nodded their heads, and went to explore the island.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

The trio was in a cave, which was full of treasure. There was probably billions of beri there.

' _Nami… if you were here, then you would be so happy…'_ Luffy thought in his mind, looking at all the gold and diamonds there were.

All of a sudden, they felt a presence behind them – a powerful one. One that rivalled Luffy's in his Gear 5th form. They turned around, ready to fight, in case it was an admiral. Zoro had his hand on his sheath. Luffy was in his battle stance. Sanji had his knees bent, ready to kick.

They got the surprise of their life. Standing there – was Gol D Roger, or at least a translucent version of him, grinning at them. "Congratulations, my fellow pirates! You have found my treasure! You can have it all!" he exclaimed with joy, happy to see someone after 22 years.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had seen enough of the New World to not be surprised at the fact that the Pirate King was standing right in front of them. Neither of them were happy, nor showed a happy expression.

Roger was confused. These three young men had found the world's biggest treasure, but had no expression of excitement. He wondered why. He asked them of the reason. However he was shocked, and sad at their answer. He had never nakama before and felt depressed, but all of them? He couldn't even imagine how depressing that would be. Then an idea struck him. Ever since he had died, he had the power to do anything, as long as he remained on the island, in order to relieve him from the boredom. Then obviously, he could send them back in time, no? He is STILL on the island technically.

"I have an offer for you. I know it will definitely get your attention." Roger said with a smile.

The three of them were staring at Roger, as he remained silent for several minutes. After that, he suddenly smiled, and told them about his offer. He told them about his powers on the island, and the ability to travel through time. The Monster Trio's eyes became as large as bowls. They were going to agree without any hesitation, before Roger's voice interrupted them.

"However, if you DO agree on this offer, you will lose all this wealth. As well as that, your powers will be reset to that of the time you're sent to as well as that you will wake up where you were at that time."

They looked at him as if he were crazy. Of course they would choose the offer! This time they would get to train to be stronger – strong enough to protect their nakama.

Luffy took a deep breath, and told Roger about their decision. Roger nodded, and asked them about the time they want to go back to. Again, it was Luffy that answered.

"How about back to Foosha Village, when Shanks came to visit me? Is that okay you two?" Zoro and Sanji nodded. As long as they could save their nakama, they would do everything.

"Sanji! Zoro! We will meet again after 10 years! Any questions?" Sanji and Zoro shook their heads, accepting their captain's order.

"Yosh! I'll open up the portal. Good luck on your second chance!" Roger exclaimed with a cheerful voice.

As he opened up the portal, the three walked through it, waving a goodbye. After the portal closed, Roger remembered something major. "Holy shit! I forgot to tell them about the butterfly effect! Meh… they'll be okay… After all, they are known as the Monster Trio."

 **Thanks for reading the chapter! If I made any mistakes, please comment. This story will be updated whenever I have free time, or when I'm bored. It all depends on my free time after college. See you next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Luffy

**Hey guys! Go D Usopp here! Thanks so much for reading my last chapter! I didn't know that I would get so many views in my first chapter. Anyways, I got some very important advice from Syluk. Thank you Syluk for the advice. It helps a lot. The reason Jimbe wasn't on the ship was because he was gone at the end of the Whole Cake Arc. He went away TEMPORARILY for his fellow fishmen. Well in my story, Jimbe was still NOT back. But he WILL be in the crew this time. For your second question, about Luffy's crush, I planned to write about it in a future chapter.**

 **I'm posting this chapter earlier, because it didn't take that long to complete. So yeah, enjoy!**

"Sanji I want some meat!" - Speech

" _Damn ero cook…" – Thinking_

" **Diable Jambe – Crosse Strike!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, though I won't mind if Oda gives it to me!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _Foosha Village, 10 years ago_

Luffy woke up in his seven-year old body, in the bar. He looked around and saw Shanks and his crew partying, like no tomorrow.

' _I'm back! Now I can get stronger!'_ Luffy thought with a determined look on his face.

Noticing Luffy was awake, Shanks yelled at him, "You can't handle becoming a pirate! Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"

Luffy's eyes twitched in irritation. If only Shanks knew he was from the future, he would be eating his words. However for now. He had to act calm, as he didn't have his powers yet. He looked into the chest next to him. There it was: the fruit that almost killed him so many times, yet also saved his life so many times. The Gomu Gomu no Mi. Without hesitation, he grabbed the fruit from the chest, and gulped it down. He winced, and almost barfed it out. He had forgotten about the horrible taste of the fruit. It tasted like rubber, with the most bitter taste ever.

As soon as he ate the fruit, the doors of the bar bust open, revealing a group of bandits. Luffy recognized the leader of the bandits, Higuma. As Higuma started to boast about himself, Luffy started to get annoyed of him. He didn't forget. It was because of Higuma that Shanks lost his arm. He unconsciously growled. This caught everyone's attention. Higuma stepped forward, and with a cocky grin, he said,"Hoooo~ it looks like someone's not afraid of me. Looks like I'll have to make you beg in front of me." He looked at Luffy with a dark smirk. Faster than Shanks could do something about it, since Shanks was drunk, he thrusted his sword at Makino, intending to kill her. All the pirates looked horrified, unable to do anything, as the sword was inches away from Makino, no now a mere centimeter.

At that point, something snapped inside of Luffy. He stretched out his leg and muttered **"Gear Second"** , and quickly disappeared from sight. All of a sudden, he came behind Makino, and pulled her out of the way. The next thing he noticed, he was falling, the sword missing him by merely a few millimeters.

Shanks finally snapped out his shock. Cursing himself for not doing anything, he sent out a controlled blast of his **Haoshoku Haki** , enough to render all bandits unconscious. He then rushed up to Makino and Luffy. Makino looked horrified by what just happened, but otherwise, was alright. Luffy on the other hand, was sweating like crazy. "Food… I need food… I'm so hungry…" He croaked out loud enough for the two to hear him.

Both of them started to giggle, turning into a full blown laugh for Shanks. Makino gave Luffy A LOT of meat, which Luffy finished within 5 seconds, which left everyone gaping.

Before Shanks could question Luffy, Lucky Roo yelled out to the captain, informing him that the fruit was missing. Shanks asked/screamed at Luffy if he ate the fruit. Luffy just nodded with a deadpan. Then again, if Luffy hadn't eaten that fruit, Makino would be critically injured, maybe even dead. So Shanks decided to not ask Luffy. However, he did realize the potential that the 'seven-year old' boy had. _'Maybe taking him with me might not be such a bad idea after all.'_ Shanks thought, grinning at the idea of Luffy becoming a challenge for him.

"Yo Luffy!" Shanks yelled. Luffy looked at him curiously. "Get your bags ready! Your coming with us on a trip!"

Luffy jumped up and did a short dance, which looked similar to Chopper's when he got complimented. Now, Luffy was no boaster. However, when his childhood idol is ready to train him, he can't help but think about bragging to Zoro and Sanji. But then, he remembered about someone important. He looked to the side, where Makino was tearing up. He panicked, cursing himself for forgetting about her.

"Don't worry Makino nee-chan! I'll be back before safe and sound. I'll even tell you about my stories! You know about my dream to become the Pirate King, right?" Luffy babbled, before hopping onto Makino, and giving her a hug.

Makino was in a dilemma. On one side, she could say no to her otouto, keep him safe, but lose reputation with him. On the other side, she could let him go, trust Shanks and his crew to keep Luffy safe, making him strong enough to complete his dreams, and ultimately make him happy. Makino knew that Luffy would be better off with the second option, so she allowed him to go.

Hearing Makino's approval, Luffy rushed over to his house, packed his clothes, and went to the dock, where Shanks was waiting for him. This all happened within 2 minutes. Shanks grinned, inviting him to the Red Force. Luffy waved bye to the village, not before yelling "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

And with that, Shanks and his crew got a new member with a lot of potential, of course temporarily. As soon as Luffy got on the ship, Shanks, Lucky Roo, Benn, and Yasopp started to smirk darkly at him, with a dark aura coming from behind them. Luffy gulped, and started to shake in fear.

Well… he chose this path, now he'll have to bear the torture that they call training.

 **And that's the end of the chapter! This was Luffy's POV of coming to the past. If you guys are wondering where Zoro's and Sanji's POV is, they will be coming in the upcoming chapters. So don't worry about it. For Zoro's POV, the length of the chapter will be a little bigger, as I've planned something for Zoro. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible, but it MAY take time, because of the length. See y'all later!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Zoro

**Hey guys! Go D Usopp here, back with another chapter of 'The Trio's New Chance'! This is Zoro's POV of him waking up! Anyways, I'm writing this during my break in class... This is my life at the moment. Studying and writing. I'm enjoying writing this fanfiction, and I hope that YOU *points at the reader*, the readers, are also enjoying it.**

"Shitty captain, stop stealing all the food!" - Speech

" _I'll protect my nakama!" – Thinking_

" **Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai!" – Attacks  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do know that Oda is actually O D A. Get it, the D in the middle?

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _Shimotsuki Village, 10 years ago_

Zoro woke up with his face in the grass. He spit out the dirt that was in his mouth. He looked down. He was tiny. He was tiny? He was tiny! Zoro took a deep breath. He was tiny, but that meant he had more time to get stronger. He would complete his dream, while protecting his nakama. However, he knew he couldn't get strong enough, by staying in the village. And the only way to leave was to defeat Koushirou sensei. Before, in the future, he could easily defeat him, with his haki. However, now, he couldn't use his haki. He knew that he still had his muscle memory, and his instincts. But was that enough to defeat his sensei? Well, there was only one way to find out!

* * *

 _Isshin Dojo_

"Sensei!" Zoro called, after coming to the dojo.

Koushiro, who was sipping some tea, looked over to the doorway, to see his pupil, Zoro, with his swords. Curious, he asked Zoro what the matter was.

"Sensei, I, Roronoa Zoro, challenge you, Koushiro sensei to a match."

Koushiro was surprised. He didn't expect Zoro to challenge him, first thing in the morning. However, he knew, that if Zoro defeated him, he would get to leave the dojo. He didn't understand why Zoro wanted to leave.

Before he could ask, Zoro answered his unspoken question, telling him he won't be strong enough to become the world's strongest swordsman, if he were to remain here. _'And protect my nakama.'_ He mentally added at the end.

Koushiro understood. So he accepted the match, knowing that Zoro was going to complete his and Kuina's dream, no matter what. He got into his ken style. Meanwhile, Zoro also got into his **Santoryu Ken**.

On the side, a leaf fell from a tree. While it was slowly falling to the ground, the two challengers stared at each other, trying to predict the other's move. When it fell, the battle began. The sensei, and his student clashed.

* * *

"Where will you go to train Zoro?" Koushiro asked, curious, as his ex-student had not told his plans yet.

"Hmmm… I don't know yet… I'll probably go to the Grand Line to get experience, as well as get to fight stronger opponents." Zoro told him, as he was getting onto a boat, not before stocking it with food and water.

Koushiro was surprised. He didn't want to have his student killed. But he knew that Zoro would go to any heights to fulfil his dream. He sighed.

"Just be careful, okay? You're like the son I never had, no I don't want to lose you too." Koushiro told him, surprising Zoro, as he never knew his sensei felt about him that way. Although, he did feel his sensei hold back on him during the fight. He could just nod, as Koushiro smiled sadly at him.

As he left in his boat, with his swords, as well as supplies, he looked at his Wado Ichimonji, and remembered the times he went through with the sword. He sighed. It was going to take a long time to get as strong as was in the previous timeline.

* * *

 _A few days later, Somewhere in the Grand Line_

Zoro was on his boat, sleeping, as he let the waves take him wherever they wanted to.

All of a sudden, his senses screamed at him to wake up, and be on the lookout. Within a second, he slammed his eyes open, and grabbed his swords, ready for battle.

His eyes widened, to the size of plate. He saw something – a ship that he never expected to see. "The Moby Dick…" he whispered, still in shock. He thought they would be in the New World, not here.

Zoro smirked. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 _On the Moby Dick_

Marco was awake, unlike the other bastards, who were sleeping like rocks. He was happy that today, so far, there was nothing that happened. Whitebeard had wanted to come to the Grand Line, for a vacation – time away from the New World. The old man wanted some peace. And to be honest, so did he. In the New World, there were always pirates that tried to attack them, which always ruined their day.

All of a sudden, he detected a person sneaking on board. His eyes narrowed. Why would anyone want to do that? He had seen a lot of pirates trying to do that in the New World. It was a bad idea. However, this was the Grand Line. With a sigh, he went to check on the 'possible threat'. He leaned over the rail. To his surprise, it was a kid. He had green hair, his skin was brown, wearing cheap clothes. What caught his attention were the three swords he had with him.

"Oi gaki, what are you doing?" Marco yelled, getting a few members to wake up. The kid just looked up, grinning. "The name's Roronoa Zoro, and I'm here to fight you all!" Zoro yelled back, surprising him. He knew that even if Zoro tried, the kid couldn't take him on. However, impressed by his courage, he allowed him on board.

"And why do you want to fight us?" A booming voice came from the side, surprising everyone that was awake, that Whitebeard, now awake, was looking at the brat with an amused look.

"Because I want to become stronger, so that I can become the strongest swordsman in the world." Zoro stated with a calm voice.

"Gurararara~!" Whitebeard laughed out loud. "You are sure an interesting brat! Why don't you become one of my sons? You have a lot of potential." This surprised everyone, except for Marco, who was used to his captain's actions and Zoro, who had planned this from the beginning.

"No thanks." Zoro declined, shocking the crew. Before they could ask why, Zoro raised his hand, telling them to wait until he's finished. "I already have a captain that I'm going to join in a few years. If I join you, I won't be able to join my captain. That's a sign of betrayal." Zoro explained.

Whitebeard started to think about it for a moment. Then he asked him to become a temporary member of the crew. Zoro knew that Whitebeard's crew had many swordsmen that could last against Mihawk for a fair amount of time. So he agreed. Zoro was going to train under the Whitebeard pirates.

 **And it's the end of the chapter! Are you surprised? Luffy is with Shanks, and Zoro is with Whitebeard. I was surprised myself by the length of the chapter. Now next chapter is going to be Sanji's chapter. You guys might already know how the chapter's going to end up. So… all I'm going to say is that Sanji won't meet Zeff. At least not for the most of the time. I hope that y'all enjoyed the chapter. So, see you again in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Sanji

**Hey guys! Go D Usopp here, bringing you another chapter of 'The Trio's New Chance'. This will be the final chapter before the time skip. So I hope you all enjoy the story! This time, it will be Sanji's turn. And yeah… With that, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Oi Luffy, wanna spar?" - Speech

" _How strong is this guy?" – Thinking_

" **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I DO own myself!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 _Germa 66, North Blue, 10 years ago_

Sanji woke up in a familiar cell. He sighed. He was back in the very place, with the very people he hated – well except for Reiju… She was nice enough to heal him. Anyways, back to the cell... This was such a pain in the neck. He sighed again. He wanted a cigarette. He wanted to smoke.

All of a sudden, the door to the cell opened up, revealing Reiju. Sanji couldn't help but smile. Reiju had been a real help in his timeline. Fortunately, the smile was covered by his mask.

Reiju had come to visit her brother. She had made fun of him multiple times before. She even watched her brothers beat him up, and said nothing. But in the end, he was her brother. So she couldn't help but heal him.

Usually, whenever she came to his cell, he would either cower in fear, or cry. However, today, she noticed something new. He was unusually calm. He wasn't crying, nor whimpering. But hey, that wasn't a bad thing. Not at all. But that didn't erase her confusion.

He needed to escape from here. He needed an plan. An plan that would end up with him leaving this place, and meet Zeff. He frowned. Zeff was a father figure to him, and he had given him more love than anyone else. But, Sanji felt guilty for having him lose his leg. Should he meet him, if it means he has to lose his leg?

Then his attention came back to his cell, where Reiju was looking at him strangely. Sanji was confused. Why had she come to the cell? To visit him? So Sanji didn't hesitate to ask. The answer she gave surprised him. "I'm going to help you escape!" Was what she said.

Sanji was confused, but didn't ask. Why? It's because he trusted his sister enough. The only person he could trust was Reiju. After all, she cared for him like a mother would… So he nodded. And so, Reiju opened the cell… somehow she had the key. How? I don't know, ask her, not the author. She also opened up the helmet... with the key! How in the world is she getting all the keys? Even the author is confused.

" **Oi, don't break the fourth wall!" The author yelled from behind the fourth wall.**

Yare yare. We'll get back to the story.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Apparently, Reiju had sneaked Sanji out to a secret opening to the ocean. There was a boat there. It looks like Reiju had planned this for a while. She had stocked it up with enough resources to last him for probably a month.

Sanji was speechless. Here, Reiju had helped him escape again. Although he didn't understand why the plan was different from last time, he didn't care. All he knew was that this time, he would escape from this place, and find somewhere he can call a temporary home.

He turned around and hugged Reiju, saying "thank you" over and over again. Reiju smiled. All she wanted was for her brother to be happy. She hugged him back, smiling. It was the first time in months, that she saw Sanji happy. She let out a few tears.

Sanji noticed she was crying. He could understand why. After all, he had dealt with a lot of women in his timeline. He told her that he would come back for his older sister one day. _'And that's a promise!'_

After he got onto the boat, he waved Reiju goodbye, thanking her one more time. _'Well my plan was to escape while not meeting Zeff. I'll miss him, but at least the old man won't lose his leg.'_

"If I want to get stronger, I'll have to train in dangerous places, unlike that New Kama Island." Then, an idea struck him, making him widen his eyes. _'I remember before we took down Kaido, we were stuck on Big Mama's territory. And Big Mom IS strong… So, why don't I…'_

* * *

 _New World, After a few weeks_

We see our favorite cook in a boat, savoring the taste of the food. He knows what it means to starve, as from his timeline, he was stranded on a rock for weeks, and a certain amount of food.

According to his map, he should be almost there…

…

….

…..

' _There! I found it! The island I had been looking for.'_ He thought with a smile. "Whole Cake Island!" He yelled out with a grin.

* * *

 _After a few hours_

Sanji was able to sneak in, through the guards, and toward the main room, where Big Mom was. After sneaking past the final guards, with the use of a distraction, he managed to get into the main room, somehow.

The room was as big as he remembered. He looked around, admiring the view. All of a sudden, a big shadow covered him. Now Sanji knew who it was. But the fact that he couldn't face Big Mom _yet_ , adding the last part in his mind, petrified him.

He slowly turned around, to be met by a familiar set of orange eyes. The eyes alone got him to take a step back. However, he noticed something different in them. The last time he saw those eyes, they were full of bloodlust. However this time, they were full of… warmth and amusement? The orange eyes belonged to none other than Big Mom.

"Ara, who are you little child?" She asked him, curious to hear what the child had to say.

"I'm Sanji, and I'm here to become stronger!" Sanji said with fake childish glee. However, Big Mom, being the mother she is, chuckled, thinking the child was joking. However, Sanji stopped her with his next words.

"I even snuck past your guards! Doesn't that prove that I'm strong enough to be stronger than stronger people?" Sanji asked, faking his innocence. With that, Big Mom started to think.

' _It's true, this child got in here. I know that I asked the guards to not let anyone in… But even though, this child snuck in. He sure is smart. I can also see a lot of potential in him.'_

"Okay then chi-"

"My name is Sanji!" Sanji yelled with a tick mark.

"-ld, I have an offer for you. Would you like to hear it?" Big Mom asked with a amused look on her face. Sanji nodded. "Here's my offer. I will train you, and so will my elder children." At this, Sanji couldn't help but be excited by this. "But…" This got Sanji's attention. "In exchange, you will have to get married with my daughter. Her name is Pudding. Do you agree?" She finished with a serious look on her face.

She could tell using her **Kenboshoku Haki** that he wasn't planning to stay here forever. But the fact that the child had so much potential excited her. If she could get him to marry one of her daughters, they would be allied, which she found interesting. Giving birth for so many years in a row got her bored. _'But perhaps this child might provide some entertainment for me. If I train him hard enough, he might give be able to give me a challenge."_

Sanji, on the other hand, was thinking of the situation developed. When he was on Whole Cake Island, in his previous timeline, he travelled with Pudding-chan. After all the time he had spent with Pudding, even he could tell, that she had fallen in love with him. He wasn't the main character of a rom com after all. Now, he was going to get a chance to marry her (again), AND get stronger. Now that was an offer that he couldn't pass up on. He would get married to Pudding-chan, AND spend time with the shitty captain & crew.

"I accept your offer." That was all he said, that made Big Mom's motherly smile go away, and got replaced by the most sinister grin Sanji had ever seen. It made his legs tremble, for a different reason though. This was true fear.

" **Then get ready for hell!"** Was all she said, making Sanji fall to his knees.

 **And that's it! That's gonna be a hell ton of training for Sanji. Even as the author, I feel bad for him. This is the final chapter, before the time skip occurs. How do y'all like it? The reason I didn't put Kaido, was because I don't know much about Kaido, except for the fact that he has SUPERRRR strength! Anyways, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter. It's going to be about Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. It might take some time, due to the length. See ya later guys! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Taking Off

**Hey guys! Go D Usopp here, bringing you back with YET ANOTHER chapter of 'The Trio's New Chance'. The timeskip is here! I've been waiting for this. Now I'm not going to spoil anything for anyone. So, without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

"Oi Kaido! Come here I'll kick your ass!" - Speech

' _Damn that was a hard punch... Wait why am I in prison?!' – Thinking_

" **Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It's good I don't, cause I would've given Luffy 20 gears.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

 ** _10 Years Later_**

 _Somewhere in the New World_

On a certain Red Hair Pirate's ship, a farewell party was going on for a certain pirate. Said pirate was currently hugging Shanks, and the named pirates (Yasopp, Benn, and Lucky Roo). This pirate was none other than Monkey D Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. After training with Shanks and the crew for 10 years, it is now time for him to go.

"Shishishi thanks so much everyone for everything! I'll cherish these 10 years for the rest of my life!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin.

Luffy was currently 5'8". He had raven hair, while wearing a red kimono, a golden sash, and blue & white patches. He had a scar under his left eye. He has a six pack, with muscles spread evenly over his body. He has a handgun on the left side, as well as a katana on the right side of his kimono. The handgun had orange stripes, running on the sides of it. His katana, on the other hand, had a blue hilt. The metal was red, in color. It was a katana of top quality; it's metal cutting through steel, like butter.

Nobody, except for and named members of the crew knew how powerful Luffy ACTUALLY was.

His **Haki** can almost rival Shanks' haki. After years of vigorous training, he could match Shanks in a match, giving him a hard time. Usually their battles would destroy islands.

Using his **Kenboshoku Haki** , he could see 15 seconds into the future, which was impressive, as it took him multiple beatings from Katakuri to unlock it, and that only worked at a probability. Now, it works according to his will, which is pretty much 100% of the time.

His **Busoshoku Haki** was strong to the point that he could stand against Kaido's **Eight Titragram Clap** , and not even budge an inch. He could now form a 'shield', as Rayleigh had shown him before his 2 year training.

He could now control his **Haoshoku Haki** at different powered controlled blasts. He could vary his blasts from simply making his opponents sweat, to putting them in comas.

Luffy was educated 5 days a week by Benn, where he was subjected to hours and hours of studying. To Benn's surprise, Luffy absorbed all the information like a sponge. By the end of 10 years, he could do integral calculus, knowing everything about the world history, other than the Void Century. He also knew more complicated words. His head no longer hurt while thinking, which was an accomplishment itself.

Yasopp taught Luffy to shoot a gun. Luffy was excited. He had seen Usopp shoot his enemies down from far far away. It was because of his urge to learn that made it easier for Yasopp to teach him. By the end, Luffy could shoot flies from hundreds of meters away. At his maximum, he could shoot bullets from a mile away, using his Kenbunshoku Haki.

Lucky Roo raised Luffy's speed. At the beginning, Luffy was slow. Lucky Roo could easily overpower Luffy using his speed. Over the years, Luffy got faster, after being forced to dodge Lucky Roo's attacks for many hours. Eventually, it come to the point, where he managed to punch Lucky Roo's punch, with his Busoshoku Haki enhanced hand of course. By the end of 10 years, he was almost as fast as Shanks. He also taught Luffy the Rokushiki. Luffy had no trouble learning them at all. Even Shanks was shocked by the speed Luffy learnt the techniques at.

Finally, Shanks taught Luffy how to use a sword. Shanks explained to Luffy the advantages of having a sword. Especially at short range. Luffy knew how powerful his first mate was, with his swords. Getting the chance to wield one made him extremely excited. Luffy had more difficulty learning the ways of a sword. He was used to his fists, instead of a sword. By the end of the 10 years, Luffy was able to match a New World Captain.

However, whichever weapon he used, he always was best with his fists. Speaking of his fists, his gears are better than the previous time line. When using Gear Second, he was as fast as Shanks was, if not ,even faster. When using Gear Third, his Haki coated his fists faster. His Gear Fourth lasted more time. As well as that, his attacks were more powerful. He could use his **Awakening** much better now. He could convert everything to rubber around him. Except living things, of course. He could make GIGANTIC fists and feet. Both the sizes of meteors! When he had awakened his fruit, for the second time, EVERYONE around him fainted in shock. Shanks had spent the next few days drunk, still trying to process Luffy's accomplishment.

Now back to the ship, where Luffy is hugging his teachers. "So... What are you going to do now?" Shanks asked him. Luffy's answer made him grin. "I'm going to gather my own crew, and become the Pirate King!" Shanks was surprised. "And why do you want to be the Pirate King?" He asked, wanting to hear Luffy's answer. "It's because the Pirate King has the most freedom, right?" Luffy stated with a grin.

Shanks was shocked. The last time he heard those words was from his former captain. Shanks smiled. "Then when you become the Pirate King, give this hat back to me." Shanks said, as he put his straw hat on Luffy's head.

He waved them goodbye, a few tears falling out. Shanks was like his father, while the others were his uncles. Plus he got his straw hat back. After all, how could he be ' _Mugiwara no Luffy'_ without his straw hat? With that, he jumped off the ship, using **Soru** and **Geppo** to run towards the East Blue.

"He's going to do good out there, eh captain?" Benn stated, smirking, as he saw Luffy run off.

"That he is Benn. He might just become the Pirate King. He still has enough potential to become stronger than anyone else in the world." Shanks replied with a smile.

Luffy sneezed. _'Huh… Looks like they miss me already…'_ he thought with a smile. "Well then, off to Foosha Village!"

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the New World_

On a certain ship that can be called the Moby Dick, there was a celebration going on. Why you ask? Well it's because somebody defeated the first commander, Marco, in a fight. The man who defeated him was no other than Roronoa Zoro, first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Roronoa Zoro is a swordsman who uses the **Santoryuu Ken**. He has 3 swords: the Wado Ichimonji, Shusui, as well as Sandai Kitetsu. He has moss green hair. He wears a white kimono, a purple sash, with green stripes running down the side. At the bottom, they form spirals. He had a scar on his left eye. He is 5'11" at the moment.

"Well done, brat!" A voice boomed, to which everyone was used to. The voice belonged to Whitebeard. "You've surely grown up from the little brat you were."

Zoro was stronger than most of the Whitebeard's crew. Zoro got together with Vista well, as both of them used multiple swords. Vista helped him improve his **Santoryu Ken**. Vista was impressed with Zoro's skills _. It's almost as he was a swordman in his past_ _life_ , was what he thought. If only he knew.

Zoro got more proficient in his **Ittoryu** and **Nitoryu** techniques. He also improved on his **Ittoryu Iai** techniques. He could now perform an **1800 Pound Ho**. Marco, hearing the name of the technique, thought Zoro was making fun of him, and so in the end, Zoro got beat up by Marco. Marco, then heard Zoro's explanation. All he could say was "Oh…"

When everyone saw Zoro multiply his limbs and head by three ( **Kyutoryu Ken)** , they began to freak out. Even Whitebeard's eyes almost popped out. However, overall, they were impressed by the potential, and power of the ken style.

In terms of **Haki** , Zoro improved drastically on his **Busoshoku Haki**. Now, he can cut through haki-enhanced objects and limbs, just like butter. That is if he uses his own haki. Now, he can cut through even a Yonko commander's haki-enhanced defense, but with some difficulty.

He also improved his **Kenbunsoshoku Haki**. Even though his other haki is better, his Kenbunshoku Haki is still better than a New World's average captain.

His speed was better than ever. In his previous timeline, Zoro's speed was impressive. Not as fast as Sanji, but still fast. This time, however, his speed was on par with Marco's, which itself, was a major achievement.

He continued. "I know it is time that you must go." Zoro smiled sadly. He had grown to like the old man. "However…" At this, Zoro's face lost the smile, and was replaced by a confused look. "I know that you'll get lost on the way-"

At this, Zoro got a tick mark.

"-so I'll send Marco to drop you off." Zoro wanted to argue, but all he could do is stand there, sighing. There was no arguing with the old man.

"Hai hai… Come Marco, you're dropping me off." Marco nodded, and turned into his phoenix form. Zoro got on Marco. Both took off.

Silence.

…

….

…..

Finally Marco, who was getting bored of this silence, decided to speak up.

"Oh yeah, Zoro! Where are you gonna go after this?" Marco asked in curiosity, have completely forgotten about what he had said in their first meeting. "Well, I'm joining up with my captain. And after that, we'll gather a crew, and sail out." Was what Zoro replied with in a casual tone.

Marco was confused. He thought Zoro would be the captain. "Ummm Zoro? Shouldn't YOU be the captain? Why would anyone else be the captain?"

"Isn't is obvious? It's because he's stronger than me. If he's weaker, then I'll have to become captain. You can't have a stronger First Mate now, can you?" Zoro replied, smirking.

Marco chuckled. On the inside, he was thinking who it was, that might be stronger than Zoro, even after all his training. He trusted Zoro, so he didn't argue. All of a sudden, Marco remembered something. "Oi Zoro! Where ARE we supposed to be going? You never told me."

Zoro was about to scream, but calmed down. He then replied in a grumbling voice. "Just take me to Shell Town in the East Blue."

* * *

 _Whole Cake Island, New World, A few days ago_

"Will you, Ms. Charlotte Pudding, take this young man as your beloved husband?" The priest asked the woman with orange hair. She had a third eye that **everyone** knew of. Yes, even the man she was marrying. She fell in love with him the moment he had complimented her third eye. Truth be told, she acted like a tsundere at first. But eventually, she warmed up to him. "Yes, I do." She replied.

"And will you, Mr. Sanji, take Ms. Charlotte Pudding to be your beloved wife?" The priest asked, for confirmation.

"I do." The man, now known as Sanji, simply replied, smiling like an idiot, happy to be marrying the love of his life.

"You may now kiss the bride." That was all it took for the priest to say, as Pudding launched herself at Sanji, kissing the man of her life. From the side, there were claps, cheers. Hell, there were even whistles, coming from Big Mom herself! Now that's what creeped everyone out.

* * *

 _Whole Cake Island, Present Time_

"Sanji-kun, we're getting late!" That was the yell of Charlotte Pudding, wife of Sanji. She was getting impatient. "Sanji-kun, hurry up!" She whined, stomping her feet, pouting like a child.

"Hai hai I'm coming…" Sanji replied, as he walked out the door, smoking a cigarette.

Sanji was wearing a black kimono, with a yellow sash. It had yellow stripes on it, leading to the bottom. It was folded from the shoulders, up. He had blond hair, a slight beard to his face. As well as that, his right side side of his face was covered up by his hair. He was 5'11".

Pudding was wearing a white kimono, with an orange sash. Her hair was tied back into a bun. Her third eye was covered by her hair, not wanting to show it to anyone. The only person she would gladly show it to was Sanji. She was 5'7".

Pudding knew that Sanji was very strong, capable of going against Katakuri.

Sanji was trained in increasing his speed EVERYDAY. When Sanji started his speed training, he was impressively fast. He ran 5 circles around the island in 3 hours, before collapsing. A good first impression. Gradually, he increased his number of laps, as well as his speed. He was now as fast as a Yonko.

His main 'rival' was Katakuri, and that was because of his Kenbunshoku Haki. He was the only person that could dodge his attacks. While it was impressive, it always drove Sanji to improve his speed even more.

Sanji's kicks were now powerful enough to even break the bones that of his super human siblings (although he would never kick his sister). He WOULD consider his brothers, as well as his father though. They deserved it.

Sanji's Haki was as strong as Katakuri's Haki. He could easily give Katakuri a challenge. Sometimes, he even defeated him. But they always laughed it off, as if it was a joke.

Sanji's Kenbososhoku Haki is good enough to be able to see a few seconds into the future. Katakuri's Kenboshoku Haki is still better than his.

Sanji still has his **Diable Jambe** as options. He now, had to spin less for the flames to appear, which would be because of his speed. Sanji could now choose which part of his leg he wanted to cover with fire. For example, after spinning, he could transfer the fire from his feet to his thighs. With his Diable Jambe enhanced strength, he could kick through ships, with ease.

Sanji, now with Busoshoku Haki, strong as an average New World captain, can cover his legs with his Diable Jambe, then with Haki, making the flames turn black. Using the combination of the two, Sanji could manage to hurt Big Mom, but NEVER managed to beat her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Pudding looked over at Sanji, who was still smoking a cigarette. When she met had him for the first time (in this time-line), she didn't find him too appealing. However, as he grew up, he got more and more attractive. As well as that, his charming skills were over the roof.

"Sanji-kun, where will we be going now?" Pudding asked with a smile. He hadn't told anything about his destination after his training.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you, didn't I? We'll be going to visit my shitty captain, then go find the One Piece. Short, but simple. Is that okay, my Pudding-chan?" He asked, his voice full with emotion.

Pudding was shocked. She had seen Sanji train really hard. ' _Who could be stronger than Sanji-kun himself?'_

She restrained herself from asking the question. She trusted Sanji, and Sanji trusted her. She would go wherever he would. She nodded.

At that time, two guards came, placed a mirror, and ran off.

"So she'll be our method of transportation, eh? Well that saves us the time." Was what Sanji said after exhaling the smoke from his mouth.

After waiting for a minute, a person came out of the mirror. This person had blue hair, a scar on her face, and burnt injuries all over her face.

"Hey imouto and Sanji! Are you ready to go?" This person was Brulee. She was told to take Sanji and Pudding where they wanted to via the Mirror world.

And so, Sanji and Pudding got into the mirror. Sanji was amazed by the sheer size of it, not have seen it before. _'So this is where Luffy fought Katakuri, eh? This sure is big.'_

"Where do you want to go to, otouto?" Brulee inquired, ready to get the mirror to that place.

Sanji thought about it. He wasn't sure if Baratie even existed. Even if it did, he didn't work there anymore. So there would be no point of going there. But then, how about _that_ place? He knows _that_ person would be there. But who cares? It was where he would wait for Luffy, as well as Zoro.

"Brulee. Can you take us to Shell Town, in the East Blue?" Sanji asked. He already knew that answer, but he acted like he didn't know.

"Sure otouto! Follow me! I'll take you to the mirror!" exclaimed Brulee.

After a few minutes of walking, they were at the mirror. It was amazing how Brulee could find the mirror so easily. They said their goodbyes, Brulee crying. Sanji and Pudding went through the mirror, ready to start their new journey.

* * *

 _Marineford Headquarters_

In a certain admiral's office, a Den Den Mushi was ringing. With a sigh, Fleet Admiral Sengoku picked up the call.

"Sir! We have received news that ' _Island Destroyer Luffy'_ has left Yonko Shanks! They say he is headed for East Blue!" Came the voice of a marine.

With a sigh, he told the marine to leave him alone for now. As soon as he hung the Den Den Mushi up, it rang again. With a heavier sigh, he picked it up.

"Sir! We have received news that _'Demon Slasher Zoro'_ has left Yonko Whitebeard! They say he is headed for East Blue!" Came the voice of a marine.

With a heavier sigh, he told him to leave him alone for now. As soon as he hung the Den Den Mushi up, it rang again. With a tick mark on his head, he picked it up.

"Sir! We have received news that _'Black Flames Sanji'_ and _'Mind Destroyer Pudding'_ have left Yonko Big Mom!" Came the voice of a marine.

With a fake calm voice, he told him to leave them alone for now. He hung the Den Den Mushi up, waiting for any more calls. It didn't ring.

He sighed. Sometimes, he envied being Garp. He was stuck here, doing paperwork, and answering calls.

 **And that's it for this chapter! It seems like the crew has gained an additional member. I have already decided for the position Pudding will take in the Straw Hats crew. For those of you posting the reviews, thank you. I read the reviews whenever someone posts it, and I'm happy to see that people actually like my story! I'm always excited to read new reviews. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will post the next chapter NEXT WEEK! I need a break… So see y'all later! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Temporarily Home

**Hey guys! Go D Usopp here, with another chapter of 'The Trio's New Chance'. Last chapter, the time skip occurred, so I hoped you all read Chapter 4 before coming to Chapter 5. I'm going to start the chapter, so… ENJOY!**

"Pudding-chan! Your eyes are beautiful!" - Speech

' _Does everyone like my soba so much?' – Thinking_

" **Diable Jambe: Bien Cuit – Grill Shot!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I sure to wish my name had a D in the middle.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 _Near Foosha Village, East Blue_

"Shishishi I'm almost there! I can't wait to see Makino-neechan again!" This was Monkey D Luffy, who was currently using his **Soru** and **Geppo** to get to Foosha Village, where he promised to come back to visit Makino. He had been running for an hour.

' _Man the East Blue is so far from the New World…'_ He thought, wishing he knew how to teleport. He sighed. Dawn Island should be around here somewhere…

He looked around…

45°… nope!

90°… nope!

180°… nope!

360°… THERE IT IS!

Wait… wasn't he initially facing that direction? Man he was still dumb.

He quickly rushed there, reaching the dock within a minute, almost giving the person working there a heart attack.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" The person stuttered, still recovering from the man's sudden appearance.

"Shishishi I'm a pirate, and I'm here to see my nee-chan!" Luffy replied, shocking the man to the bone. Had the person not become curious as to who this pirate's nee-chan was, he would've died from a heart failure. As Luffy walked towards the bar, the person followed.

Luffy was aware that the person was following him, and allowed him. I mean, why wouldn't he? He could tell without his **Kenbunshoku** that the person had no ill intentions. After all, he was much stronger than the person.

Luffy walked over to the bar. "It's been such a long time since I've been here…" He whispered. He wondered if his nee-chan would even recognize him. He opened the door. He walked in, the person in pursuit. He went over to a stool, and sat down.

Makino walked over, and asked him what he wanted to drink.

Luffy pouted. He knew that she wouldn't recognize him, but it still stung. "Come on nee-chan… Is it that hard to recognize your otouto?" He asked, still pouting.

Makino's eyes widened. The only person who would call her nee-chan would be…

"Luffy!" She yelled, practically leaping at him. The person following Luffy could recognize that name anywhere in the village. After all, everyone always talked about 'the brat who went to train with pirates'.

He rushed outside, and ran around the village, yelling "Luffy's back everyone!" This caught everyone's attention, and as a result, everyone rushed to the bar. There, they found Luffy, sitting at the bar, telling Makino stories about how the spars between him and Shanks would destroy islands. She was shocked. She knew that her otouto would be stronger. However she never expected him to be THIS strong.

All of a sudden, all of the villagers came in, surrounding Luffy, with… mugs of beer? Where did they get that? Not gonna ask.

They all gathered around Luffy, listening to his stories, cheering and applauding at the end of one, then another. They encouraged him to tell more stories. And so he did. Before they knew it, an hour had passed.

Seeing the time, Luffy decided it would be best to say his farewells. And so he explained to everyone that he had to go become the Pirate King. To do that, he would need to leave. Hearing this, everyone was depressed, surrounded in a dark aura.

Seeing this, Luffy panicked, and told them he would be back after becoming the Pirate King. They came out of their depressed zone, causing Luffy to sigh in relief.

* * *

 _The Harbor, A few minutes later_

Luffy was hugging Makino, patting her back, while saying goodbye. He noticed she was crying. So he whispered sweet and caring words, making her feel better. He kissed her cheek, and stepped away, grinning like an idiot, making her smile.

He stepped into the boat, and waved at them for the final time, before he set sail. From the sea, a giant monster appeared. _'A sea king, eh? Well, this is gonna be easy.'_ Was what he thought before using his **Haoshoku** , rendering the Sea King unconscious.

He dozed off, thinking nothing would bother him. How wrong he was.

Just a few minutes later, Luffy's eyes opened, only to see the boat heading for a whirlpool. He face palmed, cursing himself for forgetting about the whirlpool.

Now Luffy could do two things:

I) He could either jump in a barrel, and travel to Alvida's ship, like last time, OR

II) He could use Soru and Geppo to do the job

Of course, knowing Luffy, he would choose the cooler option. So he chose option 2. He clapped his hands together, and prayed for the boat's good afterlife. And with that, he jumped off, and using his Kenbushoku, he sensed the location ship. His eyes widened. He also sensed another VERY familiar person. _'How did I not notice_ her _the last time?'_ He thought, sighing, clearly disturbed.

Using the two rokushuki he had used the most, he ran towards the ship. He ran towards the location where Coby was. After all, if he saw _her_ , he wouldn't be able to help himself from hugging _her_.

He, however, couldn't control his speed, and ended up crashing into the ship. He groaned, standing up, not enjoying the crash. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was on top of 3 pirates. And in front of him, was Coby, looking at him, surprised. He stood up, amusingly watching Coby take a step back.

"Yo, my name is Monkey D Luffy, do you have some food?" Luffy asked, introducing himself in a semi-formal way. At this, Coby calmed down. "My name is Coby. And yes we do. If you want some, the pantry is that way." Coby replied, pointing in the direction of the pantry.

"Can you show me? I'm really bad with directions." Luffy asked with puppy eyes. Coby sighed. He was going to have a headache. "Hai hai, I'm coming…" With that, he followed Luffy to the pantry.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"Luffy-san, you do realize this is a pirate ship, right?" Coby asked, remembering about not telling him.

"Chup chup! (Yup yup!)" Luffy answered, while stuffing his mouth full of food. He remembered at least this much from last time. "Hey Coby, what do you want to be?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I-I-I want to be a marine! And when I become a marine, I will catch bad people like Alvida!" He shouted. Luffy grinned. That was the attitude he had expected from Coby.

Then the roof broke, revealing Alvida. "Who are you going to catch, Coby? Tell me, who's the most beautiful woman in the world?" Alvida yelled out, scaring Coby. "O-o-of c-c-course i-it's –

"Yo Coby! Who's this whale?" Luffy asked with a smirk. Coby had no more doubts. This man was trying to get the two of them killed. However, he remembered their conversation a few minutes ago.

"Luffy-san, this is Alvida, the ugliest woman in the seas!" Coby yelled out, angering Alvida, while making Luffy laugh. Before Luffy could do anything else, his eyes widened. _Her_ aura was getting further. This meant _she_ was leaving. He needed to hurry up.

Without any warnings, Luffy let out a blast of his Haoshoku, effecting everyone, but Alvida and Coby. Then he appeared in front of Alvida. His hands were stretched back. Then his hands rushed forward, hitting Alvida, while Luffy yelled **"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"** The sheer force of the attack sent Alvida flying miles away.

He grabbed Coby, dashed towards _her_ aura. He used Soru and Geppo to slow the force of the landing. His heart throbbed at the sight of her. He wanted to hug her, but he couldn't.

Meanwhile, the girl squealed in surprise. She had not expected a man and a boy to land on the boat out of nowhere. She looked to look at the man. As soon as her eyes fell on him, she was mesmerized. He was so handsome. Even though he was carrying a gun and sword, she couldn't help but want to warm up to him.

"Hi! My name is Monkey D Luffy, and this is Coby! Can you take us to Shell Town?" Luffy asked with a smile. The girl couldn't say no to the infectious smile, and agreed. This girl had short orange hair, was wearing shorts, a striped colorful shirt, and was carrying a baton on her leg.

"Sure. My name is Nami! Nice to meet you Luffy and Coby!"

 **And… that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the meeting of the trio. Thanks you for reading this chapter. And I will see y'all again next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Marine Base Breakthrough

**Hey guys! Go D Usopp here! I'm here with another chapter of 'The Trio's New Chance'! I hoped you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! I enjoyed typing it, that's for sure. I don't have much to say, so I'll let you read now.**

"Oi Usopp! Where are my swords?" - Speech

' _Why does everyone get lost?' – Thinking_

" **Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, One Piece wouldn't be famous.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

It was a calm day at sea. In the middle of it, there was a boat with three people on it. There was a boy with pink hair, and glasses. This was Coby. There was also a man with raven hair, with a straw hat. This was Luffy. And finally, there was a woman with orange hair. This was Nami.

"Say Luffy, what do you do?" Nami asked, looking at the man.

Now Luffy knew that Nami hated pirates, and it hurt him. But he would have to tell her sooner or later. "I'm a pirate. And my dream is to become the Pirate King."

Nami gulped, and took a step back. That wounded Luffy's heart.

"Alright… So you're a pirate… So why do you want to go to Shell Town? You know that there is a marine base there, right?" She asked, confused. Why _would_ a pirate go to a marine base? Unless… _'Is he going to break his crew mates out or something?'_ She thought, nervous. Before she could ask, he answered.

"Yeah, I know there is a marine base there. This guy over here…" He points to Coby, "wants to become a marine, so I'm going to deliver him there. Plus, I'm getting my crew member there!" He exclaimed with a grin.

That surprised Nami. She had expected him to say that he would cause chaos all over the town. But he simply wanted to give the boy a chance to complete his dreams. _'I guess… not all pirates are bad…'_ She thought with a sad smile.

They continued to sail towards the island in their boat.

* * *

 _Shell Town, A few hours later_

"We're here! Yosh Coby, let's go get you into the marine!" Luffy shouted, gaining the attention of quite a few people. It also got the attention of a certain couple. This couple was none other than Sanji and Pudding. Sanji ran towards Luffy, with a confused Pudding behind him.

"OI LUFFY! OVER HERE!" Sanji yelled, gaining the attention of Luffy, and the group. Luffy grinned. He knew both Zoro and Sanji were here. How? Easy! He used his Kenbunshoku! "SANJI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Luffy yelled, as he shot towards Sanji, crashing into him, earning a grunt from the chef.

"Yo shitty captain! How ya been?" Sanji asked after releasing a puff of smoke. "I've been great. I'm surprised you and Zoro haven't destroyed the island yet…" Luffy said in a teasing voice. Sanji got a few tick marks on his head. "I've been trying to find that shitty marimo for a while now, but couldn't find him."

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at that. Then he noticed that someone was behind Sanji. ' _It seems like Sanji has a companion.'_ Luffy thought. He has felt this aura before, but can't remember where. Sanji saw where Luffy was looking, and face palmed. He forgot about her.

"Luffy, I have something to confess. It might freak you out, but ummm…" He pointed at Luffy. "Pudding-chan, this is Luffy, the captain I told you about." He pointed at Pudding. "Luffy, this is Pudding-chan, and… ummm… she's… my wife."

Silence.

There was no sound coming from around them. It was as if time froze. Then Luffy could only say "eh?" Now this made Sanji nervous. He didn't know if his captain would accept her. He was ready to beg to him if he refused.

"Oh my god! Sanji! You got married? Congratulations man! Why didn't you invite me to the wedding? Why didn't you tell me about her? Is she going to join our crew? And most importantly, are you going to keep fli-" Luffy kept blabbering out questions, until he got to the last one.

Sanji had effectively shut him up by covering his mouth, with his hand. In this time-line, Sanji had NEVER flirted with any woman, except for Pudding-chan. Whenever he had the urge to flirt with woman, other than Pudding, he always increased his training to get those thoughts out of his head. After all, a wife wouldn't want to see her husband flirting with other women.

Luffy understood the situation, and stopped talking. "Will you be joining our crew?" Luffy asked with puppy-dog eyes, as well as a cute whine. Pudding giggled, and told him that she would join. "Wherever Sanji-kun goes, I go." She said with a smile, making Sanji smile.

"Yosh! First of all, I'll deliver Coby to the base, find Zoro, and we'll take off. So you two stay here and wait for us." Luffy told them. Nami sneaked away, thinking nobody had noticed her. But she was wrong.

Luffy took Coby, and walked towards the base. "I've heard of the marine captain that works here. His name is Captain Morgan." At the moment, all the people took a step back. Coby was confused.

Luffy sighed. He didn't want to ruin Coby's image of marines, but he had to tell him the truth. "Coby. Listen to me carefully. There are two types of marines. There are those who get stronger by helping other people. These are the good types of marines. Then there are the types of marine who do ANYTHING in the name of their 'Absolute Justice' crap. They go as far as harming innocent civilians. The captain in this base must be the second type, being the reason that the people are so scared of him." Luffy explained in a grim voice. He respected the marines like Aokiji, Smoker, and Gramps. However he HATED marines like Akainu.

"That can't be! Marines are supposed to protect people, not harm them! I don't believe you!" Coby exclaimed. At this, Luffy sighed. He knew that Coby wouldn't believe him.

"Coby. I'm a pirate. Does than mean that I'm bad?" At this, Coby shook his head. "Then there are pirates that harm innocent people, and steal their riches. Are they good?" At this Coby shook his head. Then, his eyes widened. He understood what Luffy had meant.

Luffy and Coby got to the wall, where they were last time. Then leaned over. Luffy saw Zoro. He was tied up to a cross. Zoro looked up, then yelled out "Oi captain! Mind helping me out? I want to teach that 'son of an axe' a lesson."

Luffy didn't know whether to sigh, or laugh. He chose the former. "Yare yare Zoro. Sanji was looking all over town for you, and you turned out here? It's embarrassing." Luffy said, while he untied the ropes.

At that time, a girl climbed over the wall using a ladder. She was surprised to see Zoro untied. "My name is Rika! Are you hungry? Here! I brought onigiris for you!" Zoro happily took a bite out of them, and smiled, patting Rika on the head. He thanked her, and complimented her onigiris. The girl beamed with happiness.

"Wait, I'll be right back with your swords Zoro." Luffy said, as he used Geppo to get on top of the tower.

On top of the tower, a statue was being lifted, while the captain, Morgan, was laughing. All of a sudden, Luffy landed on the statue, almost giving the marines a heart attack out of fear of the statue breaking. When it didn't break they sighed with relief. "Huh? What's this ugly thing underneath me?" Luffy asked himself. He whispered **'Shigan'** ,and poked the statue. Many marines were confused, until the statue cracked and broke into millions of pieces. Luffy felt the swords' presences, and went to collect them, while the marines were still in shock.

Luffy stood in front of the room: Helmeppo's room. He still remembered the horror of the room. This time, he had his Kenbunshoku. He could see the objects without seeing them. And with that, he closed his eyes. He opened the room, and rushed towards the swords, grabbed them, and rushed towards the window. He opened the window, and jumped out. He opened his eyes.

In front of him, there were marine. Behind the marine, was Captain Morgan. He sighed. He was too bored to take them out. He turned around, and spoke to Zoro. "Oi Zoro… Mind taking them out? I'm way too tired." At his nod, he reminded Zoro not to cut the base.

* * *

 _After a minute_

Every single marine was knocked unconscious, as well as Captain Morgan. Rika and Coby looked at him in awe. Luffy just looked at Zoro, bored. "So Zoro, are ya gonna join the crew again?" Luffy asked, his bored expression changing into a pleading one. Zoro chuckled. "When did I ever leave?"

Luffy cheered. He was happy. The Monster Trio was back. And this was the Trio's New Chance.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you have enjoyed! I will see you all again next week! *Inhales* BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Taking Out The Circus

***texting on my phone, turns around and looks at you* Oh hi there! I didn't see you there! Welcome back! I've been waiting you guys! Please review if you guys have any problems with this story. Also, a few people asked why Luffy didn't meet Ace and Sabo. Well, they DID meet. Just not on Dawn Island. And yes, Ace is on Whitebeard's crew.**

 **Also, Luffy's bounty name WILL change from '** _ **Island Destroyer Luffy'**_ **to** _ **'Straw hat Luffy'**_ **. I hope that answers your questions. Anyways, let's start the story.**

"I want to go kick a Yonko's ass!" - Speech

' _After One Piece, I'll go find the Second Piece!' – Thinking_

" **Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, I would've sent Luffy back in time.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Oi! Sanji! I brought Zoro back!" Luffy yelled, as he and Zoro walked towards Sanji and Pudding.

Zoro noticed Pudding, and raised an eyebrow. Luffy saw this, and simply said "Shishishishi! Sanji got married." That was enough to send Zoro's jaw flying towards the ground. Sanji sighed. "I was trained by Big Mom. In exchange, I had to marry Pudding-chan. I don't regret it. Also… I'm as strong as Katakuri now." Luffy had stars in his eyes, while Zoro was smirking. _'It seems the cook isn't useless after all.'_ Was what Zoro thought.

Luffy, now wanting to reveal his training, started to hop up and down, while saying: "COOOL! I got trained by Shanks! I had SOOO much fun! I learnt a lot of stuff, and now, I'm almost as strong as Shanks!" Zoro and Sanji both had identical shit eating grins. Their captain could match a Yonko now. That'll set their bounty up to AT LEAST 500 million beri. It would be a good challenge to fight a Yonko at the moment.

"I was trained by Whitebeard. I improved in my sword styles. Just earlier today, I defeated Marco, their first division commander." At this, Luffy's eyes widened. Marco was one of the strongest people he had known in the previous time-line. Being told by Zoro that he defeated Marco was shocking. Sanji smiled. _'It looks like the swordsman isn't so weak after all.'_

Pudding, who was listening to this, was shocked. These three were MONSTERS. How strong can these guys be when they fight together? "By the way, where's that pink hair kid?" She asked, remembering about Coby.

"Oh, Coby? He's joined the marine. He wanted to be one, so I helped him become one." Luffy said with a grin.

* * *

 _The Dock, A few minutes later_

"Uhhh… does nobody have a boat?" Zoro asked. This made Luffy look at him as if he were crazy. "My dear first mate, why would we need a boat, when we have two jumpers?" Luffy asked, looking at him with a confused face. Zoro looked at him with horror stitched onto his face. "You don't mean…"

Before he knew it, he was on Luffy's back. And Luffy was on the water, using his Soru and Geppo to travel at high speeds. Meanwhile, Sanji held Pudding bridal style, using his speed and Skywalk to keep up with Luffy.

"Yo captain! Where are we going next?"Sanji asked, not knowing. "Shishishishi! We're going to get our Navigator!" ' _And the woman I love.'_ I said, thinking at the end. Sanji and Zoro knew about their captain's crush, since they were the ones that explained the concept of love to their captain.

* * *

Mini Flashback

* * *

The idiotic captain was walking towards Nami, and was about to say something stupid, like "Hey Nami! I want to hug and I don't know why!" That would've earned him a punch from Nami for sure. Luckily, the two used their Kenbunshoku and quickly pulled their captain to the side, and listened to his problems. They had to tell their captain to be quiet about it. They also, as embarrassing as it sounds, had to give their goddamn captain 'The Talk'. If they didn't their captain would've gotten himself killed. It took them hours before their idiot captain could understand. In the end, he shivered, looking at Nami with a strange look in his eyes.

* * *

A few hours had past, and they were almost at Orange Town.

On their way, they had seen 3 idiots floating in the ocean, yelling for help. Shaking their head, they passed those idiots.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the dock of the town. They saw the condition of the town. It looked like as if it had been blown by cannons. Meanwhile, Luffy was looking around, looking for Nami's aura. All of a sudden, his Kenbunshoku showed him an image of Nami being blown apart by Buggy's cannon.

All of a sudden, everyone heard someone yell "Fire the Buggy Cannon!" Luffy growled. Nobody would harm Nami. NOBODY! On instinct, he used his Soru to dash, appear in front of Nami, who was on the ground, and catch the cannon ball with one hand, shocking her. All of this happened within a second. He tossed the cannon ball up and down, as if to decide what to do with it. Then, before anyone could react, he whispered **"Busoshoku Koka"** , surrounding the ball with his Haki, and threw the cannon ball back at Buggy and his crew.

Buggy was shocked. He had intended to get rid of that thief that tried to steal HIS map once and for all. Then this man just comes in, CATCHES the cannon ball, and THROWS it back! He had confidence in his **Bara Bara no Mi** , and that it would protect him. He never saw the Busoshoku coating, until the last second. It was too late. It blew up. He was drifting off into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before he fell was the face of the man. It looked strangely like his former captain's face.

Everyone was shocked by how fast Luffy took care of the situation. Everybody, except for Sanji and Zoro. They both smirked, glad to see some of their captain's moves already.

Nami was shocked. This man had saved her life, AND defeated Buggy and his crew. She didn't even have time to register what happened, before it happened.

Luffy helped Nami up, and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back. "Hey… so… ummm… do you, by chance, join my crew?" Luffy asked with a faint blush. In any other universe, Nami would've screamed "NO!", saying that she hated pirates. But this is another universe.

"I'll only join IF you let me handle all the beri." It was close enough to a yes. She was sure that he would say no. Savior or not, nobody would give their go-

"Sure." Was all that Luffy said, that caused Nami's brain to crash. Did he just say "Sure"? But why? Why does he trust her that much? All she had done is steal from pirates. And now, a pirate had saved her life.

"I s-s-suppose I don't mind being your navigator." Nami said, waving her hair back, like a typical tsundere. Everyone, save Luffy, silently snickered, amused by the show the two were putting on.

"Shishishishi! Welcome to the crew Nami! You are our navigator!" Luffy exclaimed, happy to have Nami back again. Then he remembered something. "Hey Nami, do you want to go get that treasure you were looking for earlier?" Luffy asked, knowing the answer. "Nami's eyes turned into beri signs. Before anyone knew it, Nami had rushed off at a speed even Sanji couldn't follow. In a few seconds, she was back, with two bags, full of gold, and the map to the Grand Line – not that they needed it.

"Nami, do you have a boat?" Luffy asked slowly, wishing for her to have one. Nami, of course, looked at him as if he were crazy. "Of course I do. How else are you supposed to get here?" Then it dawned upon her. "Wait… do you guys… not have a boat?" She slowly asked, receiving only "No" as her answer. She got a tick mark. "Why would you idiots swim here?! Do you know how far it is from Shells Town, to get here?!" She scolded them, not having any effect though.

"Who said that we swam here?" Pudding asked with an innocent expression, making Nami almost tear her hair off. "Then how in the world DID you guys get here?" She screamed. "We flew here of course… Well technically these two idiots that flew." This time it was Zoro who answered. Nami started to think they were crazy. She ended up eating up her words when she saw Luffy use Geppo and Sanji use Skywalk to hop into the sky. Nami was on the verge of fainting.

' _What kind of monsters did I join?'_ Nami thought, as she fainted. Luffy saw she was falling, and ended up using Soru to catch her before she fell to the ground. He remembered about Buggy. The last time, he had sent Buggy flying with a **Gomu Gomu no Bazuka**. Then he came back, and caused more trouble for him. He wouldn't repeat the mistake this time. He told the group that he would be right back. He walked up to Buggy, and stuffed him into a bag. Where he got the bag? Nobody knows. He then called the marine base and told them to collect Buggy. Knowing that Buggy's crew might open him up, he let out a blast of his Haoshoku, and put Buggy and his crew into a temporary coma. This way, none of them would wake up. Not even Buggy.

After that, he went back to the group. They walked to the dock, and saw a boat. They figured it should be Nami's. Luffy and Zoro, seeing Buggy's flag on it, confirmed it from last time.

"So… where to next, Captain?" Zoro asked, although he remembered. However, Sanji and Pudding didn't. Nami was still unconscious. At this, Luffy grinned. "Yosh minna! We're going to Syrup Village next to pick up our sniper!"Luffy exclaimed, excited to see his sniper, Usopp again.

 **And… CUT! That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Nami's unofficially back! The reason I'm keeping the fights short is because everyone in the crew, save Nami, is strong enough to give a Yonko a challenge. In this episode, Nami was about to die, so I couldn't have gotten her to fight. So… uhh… see you all next chapter? Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Back to Usopp (Part 1)

**Welcome back! I'm ready to type! Are guys ready to read? If yes, get ready to read the next chapter! I won't make you wait any longer, cause I also want to let my imagination WILD! Also, for Gecko Island, I'm leaving Pudding and Sanji out, since Luffy, Zoro, and Nami are more than enough for the upcoming battle.**

"Shishishishi! Who laughed?" - Speech

' _Is he that oblivious?' – Thinking_

" **Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, the final battle has to be Go D Usopp vs Buggy D Clown.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

A day had passed. They were almost at Gecko Island. Usually it would've taken a mere few hours, had they used Geppo and Soru. However, since they had three members who couldn't fly, while only two, who could actually fly, so they couldn't fly to the island.

As much as Luffy and Sanji wanted to rush ahead, their pent up exhaustion caught up to them, and they ended up falling asleep. Before their heads hit the ground, the two girls caught them, and placed them in their respective lap. Pudding held Sanji, while Nami held Luffy. Nami and Pudding smiled, and ran their hand through their partner's hair. _'Smooth and silky…'_ Pudding and Nami thought, mentally noting it down.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"…fy…ffy… uffy… Luffy… LUFFY!" Luffy sat up, and looked around. He turned around and saw Nami, with her hands crossed, staring at him, annoyingly. Luffy paused. He looked at where his head previously was. It was Nami's lap. He gulped. Then that meant… _'She gave me a lap pillow?'_ Luffy thought, nervous for some reason.

"We're here, at Gecko Island. Now let's go get your Sniper." Nami said. As he got off the boat, along with Zoro and Nami, he heard a familiar voice. "Halt! I am Captain Usopp! I am the captain of this island! Take one more step, and my army of 80 million people will crush you!" A person yelled from behind the bushes, sounding like a man, no older than 17 years of age.

"Don't you mean an army of three?" Nami asked, teasingly, not surprised. Luffy and Zoro were amused, but just listened to the conversation.

"Ahhh! We've been found! I admit I may not have an army of three, but I DO have an army big enough to beat you all!" Usopp boasted. Brave outside, sweating inside. Nami easily caught onto his lie.

"You mean those three kids in the bushes?" At this, the voices of three kids came, yelling "They found us!"Nami, Luffy and Zoro laughed. It was really amusing, considering they had meant no harm.

"Hah! Even if you caught me, I will defeat you with my slingshot!" Usopp barked, pulling out his slingshot, and aiming at them, intending to scare them away. He would hit their captain, and hopefully, chase them off.

Luffy shadowed his eyes. "Now that you've pulled out your weapon, will you use it?" Luffy asked in a serious tone. He loved saying those words. Those were the exact same words Shanks had said, in his previous life, to save him from the bandits.

Zoro, catching on to his captain's plan, once again, continued "This, in front of you, is a real pirate." Zoro tried to intimidate him.

"And plus…" Luffy continued, unlike last time. He pulled out his gun, and aimed it at the sky. He fired. This confused everyone. Why had he done that. Within five seconds, a bird fell from the sky. There was a bullet hole in its head. Everyone's jaws dropped. Even Zoro's. He hadn't been expecting his captain to use a gun. When he saw the gun, he thought it was just for intimidating purposes. Luffy proved him wrong. Now he started to think about his katana, which was strapped on his right side of his kimono.

Usopp then cried. He was spouting stuff about how he could never measure up to a real pirate. Luffy had enough of it. The Usopp he knew was a pirate. Not all too brave. But more brave than he was at the moment. "Hey, you're Yasopp's son, aren't you?" Luffy asked, wanting to end Usopp's crying. At that moment, Usopp came crashing down the hill, and landed in front of Luffy. "How do you know my old man?" He asked, curious as to how this pirate knew him.

"Well, let's see…" Luffy put his hand on his chin, and started to think. "Well first of all, he came to my island 10 years ago. He never stopped talking about you." Usopp laughed at this. "That's so much like him." He said. Luffy continued. "He was the one who taught me how to use a gun." Now that caught everyone off guard. Well, except Zoro, who already knew he had trained with Shanks and his crew. After seeing Luffy use the gun, he put two and two together, and came to the conclusion that Yasopp must've been the one, who taught Luffy to use a gun.

Usopp and Nami didn't know that Yasopp was the part of a Yonko's crew. So they just assumed that Yasopp had taught Luffy at his village. Luffy, noticing this using his Kenbunshoku, decided to tell them later onwards. Just so that they don't have a heart attack, or die of shock. "By the way, can we get something to eat?"

* * *

 _After a few hours_

"Hey Usopp! Do you know where we could get a ship?" Luffy asked, after gulping down his mouthful of food.

Usopp stuttered. He didn't want to tell them about Kaya. So he lied to them, and said that there isn't a place to get a ship.

"Well… What about that mansion on top of the hill?" Nami asked, having seen the mansion while walking with the other three. She knew that id there was a mansion, that meant there was money. If there was money, they could have someone build a ship for them.

Usopp was freaking out, mentally. They had found out about the mansion. It wouldn't be long before they found out about Kaya. In defense, all he said was "Don't go there! You won't find a ship there!", before he ran away, to tell Kaya his lies.

Luffy and Zoro continued filling their appetite. At that moment, three kids rushed in, demanding where their 'boss' was. At that time, Luffy decided to have some fun with them. "Mmm~ That meat was amazing!" The kids looked horrified at this "W-W-What d-did y-you d-do to our captain?" The children asked, terrified for their answer. Zoro gave them a dark smirk, and said "Your captain… was eaten!"

The children looked at Nami, their eyes widened, and they screamed "AHHH! Onibaba!" Nami got a tick mark on her face. Why did the children have to look at her while screaming? When she was about to scold them, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Luffy, giving her a warm smile. It made her feel warm inside. She calmed down.

"Wait, so boss isn't here?" One of the three kids asked. Luffy shook his head. "Then the only place he could be is…"

 **And that's it for this chapter. Now Syluk has left some reviews. It's time to answer them.**

 **About Jimbei. No, the Straw Hats did NOT abandon him. I WILL include him afterwards. Now Oda has mentioned the locations of 3 of 4 road poneglyphs. Who know how long it might take to find the final one. In my story, the Straw Hats managed to discover it, at an unknown place, and find the final place. To balance things in a place, it takes time. A lot of time. Maybe a few months. Maybe more. Maybe less. That's why Jimbei wasn't in the crew at that time.**

 **The reason I summarize everything is because I have college, AND I upload a chapter almost daily. So I don't get time to write every single sentence. And you're saying that Luffy can't use Gear Second at age 7? Well He only used it for a second. At 17, he could use it for like minutes. Do you see the time difference? 1 second vs several minutes? Does that make sense?**

 **Yes, I know that my work is rushed, as well as too short. Why? The same reason as before. Time. If I take too MUCH time, people start to lose interest.**

 **I have also said this before, but this is my first time writing. In short, I have NO writing experience, in terms of writing stories. For the fourth wall failure, it was for comedic purposes.**

 **About all the 'How' questions. Well it's called plot armor. It helps the characters do something they shouldn't be able to. (Includes all your questions from the Chapter 4 review)**

 **As for the handgun and katana? What's Luffy supposed to learn from Yasopp and Shanks then? Honestly, I see Luffy taking every opportunity to get stronger. As for him meeting Ace and Sabo, I don't like that arc (ASL arc, as I like to call it).**

 **I don't mean to offend any of you with this rant, as you may call it. But their the thoughts coming from me, about this story. I manage to write one chapter in an hour. It's hard, even if it's only around 1500 words.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to end this chapter off at this moment. I have a lot to think about this story… Right! See ya next time! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Back to Usopp (Part 2)

**Hi guys! Welcome back to 'The Trio's New Chance'! Sorry about not updating this past week. It's just that the tension of college and this story got to me, and hit me like a truck. Also, many people want this story to continue. So I shall do JUST that. So please keep reading. It means a lot to me. I'll begin the chapter now.**

"Robin chwan~! Nami swan~!" - Speech

' _That ero cook's gonna get himself killed…' – Thinking_

" **Gomu Gomu no King Cobra!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, I would have everyone worship God Usopp

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Usopp was telling his usual lies to Kaya, when something came crashing near the tree he was on. Out of the crash site came… Luffy, who was looking at Usopp, Zoro, who was looking bored, Nami, who was scolding Luffy, and and three kids, who screamed "Boss! You're here!"

Kaya, confused, asked who they were. "My name is Luffy! This is my first mate, Zoro! And this is my navigator, Nami! We were actually looking for a-"

"What is going on here?" A voice came from behind them, where they saw Klaha- *ahem* Kuro, looking at them with an angry expression. Luffy wanted to mess with Kuro, so he put on his best deadpan expression, and replied with "Breakfast!"

Everyone fell to the ground, laughing, struggling to breathe. Well, except Kaya, who was giggling in her hand. And Kuro, who had a red face. Was it from anger, or embarrassment? Or perhaps both? Who knew?

"Anyways, we are here do discuss about getting a ship. If you could please cooperate, like the **butler** you are, we can come to an agreement. We are willing to pay. After this, we are willing to leave." Luffy said in a serious voice.

Kuro gulped. He had seen the captain and first mate somewhere, but couldn't remember where. He could _feel_ the power the two had, which dwarfed his. For his plan to work, it would be better to let the deal occur, and let them leave. He reluctantly nodded. He allowed them in.

Luffy was confused. Why was Kuro scared? Shrugging it off as one of his moods, he followed him inside the mansion. Inside, it was _huge_! Inside, he looked around, thinking how a little girl could stay here, with only her servants.

Finally, they got to Kaya's bedroom. They went inside. Kaya was inside, waiting for them, while Usopp was still on the tree, waiting for them to show up, curious as to seeing 'Klahadore' scared for the first time. Luffy, when entering bowed, showing his respect, and sat down. "Greetings Ms. Kaya. My name is Monkey D Luffy, and I want to ask if I can buy a ship from you? I will pay money." Luffy explained, offering her deal.

"Well, one of my butler, Merry, had built a ship a while ago. I can have him show you, if Merry allows it. Of course if he is comfortable with selling his ship," Kaya replied, looking at Merry.

Merry simply nodded. He had started to make the ship around 20 years ago. After it was built, it had been there, put as if it were a trophy. But, Merry wanted to have his ship to be sailed on. He wanted it to explore the sea. Whether pirates or marines. It didn't matter. As long as his ship was protected.

"Would you please follow me? I shall escort you to the ship." Merry replied, happy to have a person buy his ship. And so they followed him. Including Usopp, who had entered through the window, as well as Kaya.

* * *

 _A few hours later, A Plain Grassy Field_

"Man! 'That ship' was good! I can't wait to sail on it!" Luffy exclaimed, not revealing Going Merry's name, as it would make him sound suspicious.

"But Luffy, why did you have them add a 'Captain's Room'?" Nami asked, curious as Luffy requested them to make a few upgrades, which included a Captain's Room, as well as new wood coating.

Luffy thought about it. Then he replied. "The Captain's Room is for me, of course!" Luffy had a grin. To any normal person, it would seem that Luffy was happy. However, Zoro was no normal person. He knew. He knew that his captain had nightmares often, about Ace. He understood why his captain had his own room. It was to seal in his cries of his nightmares.

Nami was normal. At least right now she was. So she believed Luffy. She shook her head with a sigh, thinking it was one of Luffy's childish moments.

After, they just sat in the grass, enjoying the breeze. The breeze was perfect. Their eyes became droopy. They had never felt so relaxed. It would be… the perfect… chance to… take a break… With that, they fell asleep. They hadn't had a good sleep in a while.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Luffy opened his eyes. He saw the sun setting. His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to sleep. He looked around him. Zoro and Nami were sitting there, seeming to be lost in their own thoughts. He sighed. It looked like both of them had their own problems. He won't ask them, unless they told him. It was for the best if he let them two deal with their problems for now.

All of a sudden, Usopp ran towards them, yelling his name. He was covered in cuts. Luffy's eyes widened. How did he forget about it? He then face palmed himself. _'It's because I fell asleep.'_

"What is it Usopp?" Luffy asked with a fake curious expression. He already knew what Usopp had gone through, as well as what he was going to say, but he still wanted to hear from Usopp.

"Klahador is a pirate! His name is Kuro! He is actually planning to attack Kaya! I told her and everyone in the village, but nobody believed me. He's going to kill Kaya! Help me Luffy! He's going to kill Kaya! Everyone's going to die! Please help! Pl-" Usopp blabbered, trying to make his point across to Luffy, who seemed to understand. Before Usopp could blabber on any further, Luffy slapped his hand onto his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"Usopp… Take a deep breath, and calm down. I'll help you defeat Kuro. I'll protect the village as well as your crush." Was what Luffy said, the latter part making Usopp blush, and sputter out weak excuses.

Luffy gained a determined look in his eyes. It was about time he beat up Kuro… again. But for now… he would enjoy the amazing breeze, that made him feel heavenly.

* * *

 _The next day, The Shore_

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp were there on the North shore, waiting for the attack. Luffy told everyone that he sensed the pirates coming in from the North. This made Usopp and Nami think about his strength. Usopp was going to set up traps, but Luffy disagreed, saying that Nami and Usopp needed fighting experience. Nami got a tick mark on her head. She grabbed Luffy by his kimono, and shook him: hard, yelling profanities that would make Blackbeard blush.

Luffy, getting tired of Nami shaking him, grabbed Nami's wrists, and looked into her eyes, causing her to blush of embarrassment. "If you need ANY help, me and Zoro will be there to help you two." Luffy told her in a serious voice.

She hesitantly nodded. She trusted Luffy… and Zoro too. But she was still scared. It was her first time actually fighting pirates. She took her baton in her hand, and stood there, waiting for the pirates.

All of a sudden, the pirates appeared on the dock, causing Nami to flinch, and Usopp to whimper. "Hey Zoro, Luffy. You're going to help us, right?" Usopp asked in a weak tone. Luffy and Zoro walked over to a tree, and sat down. That earned Usopp his answer. He whimpered again.

Luffy and Zoro sighed. They wanted to help. But if they helped right now, Nami and Usopp would start to depend on them for everything. Nami and Usopp needed to be independent, as in not depending on others for resources.

One of the pirates spoke. "Hey boss! There are four kids up there. What should we do with them?" At this, Jango, a pirate wearing a long coat with disk on it as well as heart shaped sunglasses, replied. "Just take them out. They shouldn't be a problem."

The Black Cat Pirates roared in agreement. They started to rush in up the slope. Nami began her assault. She started to take out pirates here and there. She was slowly gaining confidence in her abilities, starting to take more and more pirates. Usopp on the other hand, used his slingshot to take out the pirates coming up the slope. He saw one pirate sneaking up behind Nami, and shot him, taking him out. Nami turned around, looking down at the pirate, and gave Usopp the thumbs up.

Luffy and Zoro were impressed. The two were working well together. Maybe, just maybe Usopp and Nami wouldn't need their help after all. After all, other than Kuro, what could go wrong? _'Shit… I just jinxed it, didn't I?'_ Luffy thought to himself, inwardly sweating, cursing himself.

Just at that point, a pirate snuck behind Nami, grabbed her, and held her hostage. "Let us go through, or else this bitch gets it!" The pirate threatened, while holding a knife to her neck. "On the other hand, she does seem pretty hot." He said, putting his hands on her breasts, lifting them up and down.

Nami was squirming, trying to get out of his grip, not succeeding. All of a sudden a killing intent powerful enough to make even Whitebeard sweat washed over them. They looked over at the origin of the killing intent. They saw a fuming Luffy, looking like the incarnation of the devil itself. There was a red aura coming from behind him. What stood out the most was the smile he had on his face. It was a sweet smile. A bit too sweet. "So… what were you going to do with MY Nami?" Luffy asked, his smile turning into the most rage induced expression he had ever produced.

The pirate, meanwhile, was on the verge of fainting. He had never felt this scared before. Not even when Captain Kuro threatened him with a menacing smile. "N-n-n-n-nothing!" He squeaked out.

Zoro tried his best from sweating, but couldn't help the few sweat drops that dripped from his neck. He had never seen his captain _this_ angry before. Sure his captain had been one who would let out his emotions easily. A nice example would be against Doflamingo. He had rushed to get to Doflamingo, not even bothering to battle anyone else. However, at the moment, his fury even scared him.

When Luffy he saw the pirate sexually handling her, he saw red. He had never felt so angry before.. He would ignore "The Sacred Rules of Men", and make him beg under his feet. He would _castrate_ him. Not literally though. He wasn't _that_ evil to do that. Not even Akainu would do that. "So… What were you going to do with MY Nami?" Luffy asked the pirate, earning him a squeak in return. "Nami, duck." Luffy muttered loud enough for Nami to hear.

She ducked, while his grip on her was loose, catching the pirate off guard. Meanwhile, Luffy stretched his hands back, and as fast as he could, swung them towards the pirate, yelling, **"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"** It hit the pirate in the chest, breaking a few ribs, and sent the pirate flying into the ocean. He huffed, and went back to the tree, where he sat down beside Zoro.

The Black Cat Pirates were nervous. Things were looking rough with this _monster_ around. But they couldn't quit. If they quit, then Kuro would kill them all. With another roar, they rushed forward.

Nami and Usopp got back on the attack, this time, being aware of their surroundings. They took out any pirates that were closing in on them.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

All the pirates were taken out, lying on their faces, groaning in pain. Meanwhile, Jango was angry and scared. Angry because these _kids_ had taken out most of their members. Scared because Kuro would kill them if they didn't invade the village. Then he called out. "Alright Sham and Buchi, you're up!" After a few seconds, two pirates came from the ship. Buchi looked like a cow, while Sham looked like a cat. "You guys: take them out!" Jango ordered. Sham and Buchi looked scared. "B-b-but… Th-They look so strong…" They replied shakily. Jango looked annoyed. "Just GO!" He yelled, causing the two to run at Nami, weakly, and at a slow pace.

Nami, on the other hand, looked at them unimpressed. She was ready to laugh out loud because of their weakness. However, just as they got within range, they sped up, their fearful expressions changing to cocky smirks. While Nami was too surprised to react, the two jumped at her.

Meanwhile, Luffy just looked annoyed. He knew what those two were going to do. He looked at Zoro, who was also looking at the two. Zoro looked at him. They both nodded. They both disappeared from sight, showing up in the path of Sham and Buchi. Zoro just held out one of his swords, meanwhile Luffy just stuck one of his hands.

Sham and Buchi aimed for her baton, and the kill. All of a sudden, the two other pirates came out of nowhere, and just stood there, looking bored. The one with the white and green kimono held out his sword. The one with the straw hat, and the orange & blue kimono, just kept his hand out. Sham impaled himself on Zoro's sword, causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood. Meanwhile, Buchi impaled himself onto Luffy's fist, causing a couple of his ribs to break. Both of them looked at the two men with wide eyes, and slid into unconsciousness.

Nami just looked at the two of her nakamas with wide eyes. When did they even move from their spot? How did the two just appear out of nowhere? _'How strong are these two?'_ She thought. She mentally noted it down, regarding their strength.

Jango was fuming. Those two idiots _also_ failed to take them out. Now it was up to him to defeat the four kids. He threw his disks at them, intending to cut them down once and for all. However, he wasn't expecting his disks to be shot down from the sides. He looked where the attacks had come from. There, he saw Usopp, looking at him with a determined expression.

While he was distracted observing Usopp, he failed to see Nami rush up to him, and shove her baton in his stomach, making him hunch over. Then Nami shoved her baton up, between his legs. It hit. Jango squealed. He fell to the ground, holding his parts. Every male in the area winced.

All of a sudden, a yell came from the top of the slope. "What is going on here?" The butler, now known to everyone, as Kuro, yelled. Luffy sighed. He had answered his question yesterday. "Lunch!" Luffy yelled back, earning him quite the few snickers, and snorts.

Luffy stepped forward. He was going to wreck this black cat, known as Kuro.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading this chapter. I'll be uploading once every week, putting in the most amount of details that I can. If you guys enjoyed, be sure to stick around for more chapters! See y'all later! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Skinning the Stray Cat

**Ayeee! Welcome back everyone! It's fuckin' snowing here like crazy. My college got cancelled, so here I am, typing my next chapter for you guys. I'm going to make this descriptive, but not TOO descriptive. I'm going to start the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Rayleigh gave me no food…"- Speech

' _Shitty captain knows what it means to starve, eh?' – Thinking_

" **Kokujo: O Tatsumaki!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm running out of ideas for disclaimers!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Sanji and Pudding were flying through the air on Rabiyan. Sanji wanted to look for Baratie, if it existed of course. While Pudding wasn't aware of Sanji's intentions, Sanji was a bit nervous. IF, by chance, he found Baratie, what would he do? He couldn't just walk up to him, and say "Hi Zeff, I'm Sanji, and I'm your son-like figure from the future." That would earn him a kick, or maybe multiple, from Zeff.

He looked into the sky. _'I wonder what the shitty captain and the swordsman are doing…'_ Sanji thought, with a smile. Without those two, Sanji had began to feel bored. There wasn't anyone that could match up to his skill level at the moment, other than the two. Not even Pudding-chan could, not that he would kick a woman.

He still remembered the time that he and Pudding set off to search for Baratie, trusting Syrup Village to the other two monsters.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

When Sanji woke up from his sleep, he found himself in Pudding's lap. He looked into Pudding's warm and caring eyes, and smiled. He was lucky to have a partner like her. He still had problems with hot women. But after sticking with Pudding for so long, Sanji learned to control them. She was there to take care of him.

Now that he thought, Zeff was the one who raised him, took care of him. But… where WOULD Zeff be? Would he be on his pirate ship? Or would he be at Baratie? _'Does Baratie even exist?'_ Sanji thought, smiling sadly, as he remembered the memories of him working in Baratie, him learning how to cook, as well as the father-son bond between him and Zeff.

He sat up, and looked at Pudding in her eyes, making her blush, and confused. "Pudding-chan, do you still have Rabiyan with you?" Sanji asked, forming a plan in his mind. She nodded. "Yes I do Sanji-kun. But why are you asking?" Pudding replied with a confused expression. Sanji smirked. "It's because we're going on a trip." Sanji said with a knowing smirk. Pudding frowned. "What about Luffy, Zoro, and Nami? Will it be safe to leave them here alone?" She asked, concerned about her crewmates. Sanji just laughed. "Don't worry about those idiots. I'll leave a note for them. Other than that, they'll be okay. And plus, the captain's stronger than me" Sanji replied. Pudding sighed. She had no argument to that. Well except for the strength of the captain and the first mate. Since she had never seen them at full power, she couldn't judge their full power. She couldn't tell if they were as strong as they were said to be.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

 _Back to the present_

Sanji chuckled to himself. He could remember the concern that Pudding had shown for Luffy, Zoro and Nami. They would be just fine. He knew it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, On Syrup Island_

Kuro was staring at Luffy. Luffy was staring at Kuro. Both of them were staring each other down. Luffy let Kuro make the first move. Kuro rushed at Luffy, as fast as he could, intending to cut his throat. Luffy just stood there. To him, Kuro was running in slow motion. Kuro appeared behind Luffy, and swung his claws.

Nami was shocked. One moment, she saw Luffy and Kuro staring each other down. The next moment, Kuro was behind Luffy. As he swung his claws, Nami yelled "LUFFY!", trying to warn him. It was too late. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Luffy dead. The claws hit the target. Nami heard a _*clang*_. She opened her eyes, thinking that Zoro helped Luffy. However what she saw shocked her.

Usopp was going to shoot Kuro with a pebble, while he was staring at Luffy. However, before he could've taken a shot, Kuro disappeared, and appeared behind Luffy. He was shocked. He heard Nami yell out "LUFFY!", which honestly worried him. He had spouted lies all his life. He had lied about his adventures. He had lied about his fights. However, he had yet to see a death – by fighting that is. He watched as Kuro swung his claws, Luffy's neck turned black. Was that there the entire time?

Zoro yawned.

Luffy smirked. He used his bare minimum amount of Busoshoku to cover his neck. As his claws connected, they produced a _*clang*_ sound, and with that, Kuro's claws broke off. Luffy turned around, facing Kuro, smirking as took a step towards him. Kuro took a step back. Luffy took another step forward. Kuro took another step back. Luffy vanished. He appeared behind Kuro, his arm stretched back, and muttered **"Gomu Gomu no Bullet"** , as he casually punched Kuro, cracking his ribs. He was sent flying, landing next to his crew. Luffy walked over to him, and picked him up by his collar. He whispered to him, slowly and in a serious tone. "If you think you can take over this village, I'll make sure you won't be able to even crawl again." He was releasing a small portion of his Haoshoku towards him. Kuro was practically shivering in fear. "I-I-I-I won't! I won't come to this village. Hell, I won't even think about coming here. So please. Let me go. Please!" Kuro babbled, pleading Luffy to spare him.

Satisfied with his answer, Luffy let him go, letting him fall to the ground, watching him scramble away. He walked back to his crew. He raised his hand, and just let a "Yo!" from his mouth. He never expected Nami to latch onto him. This set off a few reactions:

Luffy's face went bright red, blushing furiously as Nami hugged him.

Zoro chuckled, watching his captain and the witch get together.

Usopp smiled, secretly wishing it were him and Kaya, the very thought making him blush, sputtering out weak denials. Not that anyone was listening to him.

When Nami let go of Luffy, she bopped him, emitting a whine from him. "Baka! Why did you do that? Did you know how worried I got? I almost had a heart attack, for fuck sake!" Nami ranted, shaking Luffy by his neck.

At that time, Kaya appeared, with a gun. Apparently, she was yelling "Klahadore!", the caused everyone to look at her with a confused look. She stared at everyone. Everyone stared back. Usopp was the first to open his mouth. "Kaya! What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to stay home?!" He asked, questioning her appearance. "Usopp! I'm so sorry for not believing you! You warned me to stay aware of Kuro, and yet, I didn't listen!" She cried back. Then she paused. She looked around. There was no Kuro, nor any pirates.

"Luffy beat Kuro, while those two sent his crew packing. I gotta say, I was impressed." Zoro answered her unspoken question. This had Nami and Usopp blushing, inwardly happy.

Kaya, on the other hand, was shocked. She couldn't believe these people chased the other pirates away. She had expected them to have at least SOME difficulty. However, the way they were talking as if it were an everyday thing, it seemed that they had no difficulty whatsoever.

All of a sudden, Luffy fell to the ground, worrying everyone. He seemed to be muttering something. They moved towards him, and tried to listen to what he was saying. "...d …od … food…" He muttered. He hadn't eat anything because of the attack. Everyone chuckled.

' _He hasn't changed after all.'_ Zoro thought with a smile.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"I'm leaving Kaya. I want to go out and explore the seas. I want to complete my dream." Usopp said, looking at her. Kaya could only give a sad smile. She knew that he was going to go someday, but it still hurt. All of a sudden, a pair of arms surrounded her body. She blushed. Usopp was hugging her. "Don't worry Kaya. I'll come back some day for you." He said with a smile, causing her blush to deepen. She nodded, her head buried in his chest.

After a few minutes, Usopp pulled away from Kaya, much to her disappointment. He smiled, and to the both of their surprise, he kissed Kaya on the cheek. This made her faint. Fortunately, Merry was there, so he took Kaya back to the mansion.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were staring at Going Merry. Luffy and Zoro with a nostalgic smile. Nami with an excited smile. Luffy and Zoro knew that Merry would last them no further than Water 7. As they were going to get onto the ship, they heard a yell. They turned to the direction, and saw Usopp – rolling down the hill with a huge bag on his back. He was yelling for help. Luffy and Zoro sighed. They walked into Usopp's path, and stuck their foot out. When Usopp collided, he stopped. Their feet collided with his face. When they removed their feet, he weakly croaked out a "thanks".

Usopp climbed to his feet. He walked over to a boat beside the Going Merry. He began to get in it, when Luffy shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE OUR NAKAMA NOW!" At this, Usopp got a hopeful look in his eyes. He ran over to Merry, and quickly got onto it. "Wait, does that mean I'm the captain?" He asked, with a gleam in his eyes. "No." That was all that was said, that made Usopp deflate. "Then, can I be the vice-captain?" Usopp asked, only to receive another "No". "The vice-captain is Zoro. However, you can be our sniper. You do have a good aim after all." Luffy explained, offering the position of the sniper to him.

Before he could answer, something came from the sky. It was Sanji and Pudding, coming back from their trip. Luffy and Zoro noticed them, and waved at them. They waved back. Rabiyan landed on the ship. "Welcome back! So… Did you find _it_?" Luffy asked Sanji and Pudding. They nodded. "Yeah. We found it." Sanji replied with a smile. "There was also a rumor going around that the Krieg Pirates were seen around that area." He finished off with a smirk, looking at Zoro, who had a gleam in his eyes.

Luffy pouted. He was jealous of Zoro. It was going to be a while, before he would get his challenge. He shook his head. He had time to think about it later. "Alright! Let's set sail!" He yelled with a smile. Everyone on board cheered.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Hey guys! How's the new flag? I painted it myself." Usopp asked, showing them the flag. Luffy had asked him to do so. And so he did. It was a Jolly Roger of a skull, with a straw hat on top. Everyone yelled "Amazing!" And so, they continued their journey, towards the restaurant, which was Baratie.

* * *

 _Later in the day_

"Yosh! Nami and Usopp! Come here!" Luffy called, catching their attention. They walked up to him. "I'm going to teach you about Haki." Luffy continued. Nami tilted her head. "What's Haki?" She asked, clearly not knowing what Haki is.

Luffy grinned. He was going to have fun _teaching_ them.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Who's the captain of the ship?" A voice came from the side of the ship. It came from a marine ship. The voice belonged to Lieutenant Fullbody. He wore a white pinstripe suit. His hair was combed and he had a scar under his right eye. He had bolts attached to his knuckles.

Luffy came, and introduced himself as the captain. Fullbody frowned. He had heard that name before _somewhere_. But he couldn't remember. He then looked at the flag. They were pirates. "That flag is ugly. Shoot them down men." He ordered, before walking away for with date.

Nami and Usopp screamed in fear. They hugged each other in fright, which caught Luffy's eyes. Now Luffy knew that Usopp had feelings for Kaya. But when he saw them hugging, he couldn't help the jealousy creep inside him. When he turned his focus back to the marine ship, a cannonball was flying towards Merry. Before he could react, the cannonball was kicked. It flew back at the marine ship. When it impacted, the cannonball cut through the ship like butter. At that moment, Sanji landed back on board.

Usopp, and Nami were gaping. They had never seen anything like this. _'_ _Is this the power of Haki?'_ Was what they were thinking. The marine ship was sinking, while all the marines on board were freaking out.

Luffy ignored them, and told the crew to move forward towards Baratie. And so they did.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Luffy and his crew were inside Baratie. They were asked to be seated. They sat down, waiting for their waiter. All of a sudden, the waiter… no... the waitress came from the kitchen. She walked up to the group, not focusing on their faces. The crew was busy reading the menu. Except Sanji. He was staring at the waitress. He sure as hell recognized her.

"Reiju?"

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. For all the readers, thank you for reading. My goal is to make this fanfic on the level of "The Second Wind". However, for that, I would need to end the East Blue Saga first. To be honest, it's up to you. Do you guys want me to skim through the East Blue, and move on to the Grand Line. Or do you want me to write everything in detail? I'll be waiting for your opinions. Thanks for reading! See y'all next week. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Baratie Time

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Now before I start off this story, I would like to answer a question that many people have had for me.**

 **Are Ace, Sabo and Luffy still brothers?**

 **And my answer is no. They are NOT brothers. At least not at the moment. I have plans for them in the future. And you guys will like it! If you guys don't… I'll use my Geass!**

 **Anyways, without further ado, I'll begin the chapter**

"Mihawk gave me no sake… It was hell…"- Speech

' _I don't like sake… How does Zoro drink it?' – Thinking_

" **Poêle à Frire: Spectre** **!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, Luffy would've one-shot Kaido.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Reiju?"

At that moment, a few necks whipped. There, standing, in a French maid outfit, was a woman, with dark pink hair, covering the right side of her face. She had twirly eyebrows. She stared back at Sanji.

"… Sanji? Is that you?" She asked, tears gathering in her eyes. Sanji stood up, and walked in front of her. She was a little nervous. Here, she was, in front of her brother, dressed in a maid outfit. What would he think of her? Would he be disappointed in her? All these thoughts were erased when Sanji hugged her. He was smiling.

"You have no clue how much l missed you." Sanji whispered. She smiled. So she wasn't the one who thought about the other.

Meanwihle, Luffy, Zoro, and Pudding were looking at the siblings union, happy for Sanji and Reiju. Usopp was confused. Nami, was furious. "Sanji! How dare you?!" Sanji looked at her confused, as did everyone else. "Pudding-chan, right here, is your WIFE, and you're cheating on her!" She yelled, getting the attention of all the customers, who then glared at Sanji. Sanji, Luffy and the crew looked at each other, then looked at Nami. They laughed. They almost fell to the ground, clutching their respective stomach, while laughing. Nami anger evaporated away, and looked at the others, as did the customers.

It took them some time to calm down. After, Sanji looked at Nami. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot to introduce her to you." He replied with a bright smile, which further confused the others. "This, is my sister, Reiju." The customers and Usopp let out an "Ohhhhh…", whereas Nami just looked down, embarrassed. She had jumped to conclusions, without even asking. "Sorry…" she mumbled, depressed. Everyone just chuckled.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Reiju was standing outside, beside Sanji, enjoying the breeze. All of a sudden, Sanji spoke out the question he had in his mind. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in North Blue?" Reiju winced. "Well… After I helped you escape, father found out about it, and eventually figured out that I had helped you." At this, Sanji muttered an apology, which she just brushed off. "He couldn't imprison me, like he did to you, since I had the super human genes. So he did the next worst thing. He banished me." Sanji bit down on his cigarette. "After that, I ended up on the Orbit." She continued. "And that's where you met Zeff, right?" Sanji asked, finishing the story for her. She nodded. "He cut off his leg to save me from drowning…" She told him.

"Ever since then, I've been living here, with Owner Zeff… He had taken care of me, and taught me how to cook. I'm in his debt…" She continued, with a sigh. "Why don't you join my crew?" A voice came from behind them, causing them to whip around. Sanji kicked at the person, instantly, relying on his instincts. It was caught by Luffy, however, creating a shockwave that send the waves wild around them. "Shishishishi! Sanji, don't kick so hard… It's good that you didn't kick at your full power. The goddamn ship would've sunk." Luffy said with a laugh. Sanji just huffed. Reiju, meanwhile gapped at the power that her brother and his captain showed. How powerful were those two? She realized that her mouth was still open, and closed it. She coughed into her hand. "Sorry. Can you repeat the question?" She asked, not having payed attention. Luffy just chuckled. "I said, 'Why don't you join my crew?'" He replied.

Sanji's jaw dropped, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. Before she could answer, he dragged his shitty captain off to the side. "Are you out of your mind? Why are you asking her to join the crew. You know how dangerous it will be out there, right?" He inquired, baffled by his captain's question. Luffy just sighed, and placed his hands on Sanji's shoulders. "Sanji, I know that you care about your sister. But, will you be satisfied, with the fact that Reiju will remain here, working here for life? I remember you were also like her before I met you. What if I hadn't appeared here? You would've been here, working, while all your potential would've been shot to hell." Luffy explained, serious about recruiting Reiju. Sanji was going to protest, when Luffy asked him one last question. " Do you really think she would be happy, staying here?" At this, Sanji shut his mouth. He gritted his teeth. He didn't want to say it, but his shitty captain was right. He sighed. "Fine. But It will be her choice. By the time we leave, if she doesn't say yes, then she doesn't come with us. Capiche?" Sanji asked, holding his hand out. "Capiche." Luffy replied, shaking his hand.

Reiju, on the other hand, was in deep thought. She had always wanted to find a place called Poison Paradise. It's a place, where there are many poisonous fishes. She absolutely LOVED poison. The taste of it was addicting. She licked her lips at the thought of having more poison. She stopped. She still had her debt that she had to pay to Owner Zeff. "Fuck…" She whispered, disappointed by the fact that she couldn't go with her brother. She sighed. It was time to go back inside.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"Thank you for the food, Reiju-san!" A man said, thanking her for the free food she gave him. He had been starving for days on the marine ship. She sighed. "Don't thank me. I know how it feels to starve." She replied, the memories coming back, where she and Zeff were stranded on a cliff, starving for weeks.

"Hey! Join my crew!" The same annoying sound came from behind her. She sighed for the umpteenth time. At this point, she wasn't even surprised to have him speak from behind him. She turned around, and flatly denied him. "I refuse. I still have to repay Owner Zeff." Was what she said. Luffy, on the other hand, couldn't help but twitch his lips. He knew what he had to say. "I refuse your refusal." That was all he said. It made Reiju's eyes widen and brain sizzle. He giggled. Sanji had said the exact same thing. But Reiju's reaction was much better.

The man, whose name was Gin, was curious. He looked at the boy with the straw hat. He had seen the boy before, but he couldn't remember where. Shrugging it off, he asked the boy. "Hey kid! What are you planning to do in the future?" At this, the boy grinned. "I'm planning to go to Para- I mean the Grand Line!" Luffy exclaimed, mentally hitting himself for the slip up. Reiju, who noticed this, decided to mentally note it away.

Gin, on the other hand, was horrified. He and the Krieg's pirates had just recently returned from the Grand Line. They hadn't even lasted a week. "Listen kid. Take my advice; don't go into the Grand Line. It's not a safe place for you and your crew." Gin advised, worried for the kid. He didn't look strong. How was he going to survive in the Grand Line?

Luffy laughed. It had been a while since Gin had said those words. Although he didn't want to reveal that he had practically grown up in the New World. It would ruin the surprise. "Me and my crew are strong enough to survive in the Grand Line!" He replied, confidence booming in his voice. This piped Reiju's interest. She had heard that the Grand Line was a dangerous place. And the way Luffy spoke left room for no arguments. He wasn't boasting. He was merely speaking the truth.

Gin shrugged. He gave him advice. It was up to the kid whether he wanted to listen or not. All of a sudden, a voice came from behind them. "Reiju. Are you going to allow him to eat for free?" An old man asked her. Said old man had a huge mustache, a decent beard, a chef hat on his head, and was wearing a chef coat. This was Zeff, the owner of the restaurant. Luffy smirked. "Who said he's not paying?" He asked, flicking a few gold coins at him, which Zeff caught with ease. Zeff smirked back. "Thank you for the payment." He replied, walking back inside. Gin bowed. "Thank you for paying for my food. I had been starving for days. The marined hadn't fed me anything." He explained, making Reiju clench her fists. Seeing the tension, Luffy decided to speak up. "Let's go back inside." At this, both of them nodded.

* * *

 _After a few hours_

The customers were screaming in fear. "It's Don Krieg's ship!" One customer yelled. "What do we do?!" Another customer yelled, freaking out.

The chefs were telling them to evacuate the ship. And so they listened. They left the restaurant, and got onto their respective boats, all within minutes.

It was at that time that the doors opened. There was Gin, and his captain, Don Krieg. Don Krieg was being carried by Gin. They dropped to the floor, and started to beg for food. The chefs denied them food. At that moment, Reiju walked in, carrying food in her hands. She placed the food in front of Don Krieg. He saw the food, and immediately started to chow it down.

Luffy had remembered what would happen next. He saw Don Krieg smirk. He was about to yell at Reiju, when he saw Sanji move. He settled down with a smirk. This would certainly be interesting to watch.

When Don Krieg finished his food, he smirked. His plan was going as planned. He turned up, and went to punch the girl. He didn't care about the gender. He had injured both men and women. He had killed both men and women. Now imagine his surprise, when a person, who looked familiar for some reason, wearing a black and yellow kimono just appeared in front of him, and stuck his foot out. What surprised him more was that when his fist and the person's leg collided, his punch was stopped.

Sanji, on the other hand, was mad. No. He was furious. This **bastard** had dared to throw his fist at his sister. He could've have kicked him, hard. However, that would break the restaurant. He didn't want that to happen. So he had forced to stop his punch without the use of any force. He glared into his eyes. He spoke in a low tone. "How dare you? How dare you throw a measly punch AT MY SISTER?" He whispered, the last part being yelled, as he controlled his urge to kick him, hard enough to give him a concussion.

Zoro sighed. Talk about overprotective brothers. At that moment, he sensed _him_. Zoro smirked. _He_ would be here in a few minutes. At that time, it would be the time to show everyone his true strength. Luffy looked over, and gave him thumbs up. It was his way of saying "good luck!"

"A-anyways! You all! Give me food for 100 people, or else I will take over this ship!" Don Krieg exclaimed, completely missing the gleam in Luffy's and Sanji's eyes. At this, Reiju started to walk towards the kitchen. The cooks were shocked. They blocked her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing Reiju? Are you secretly a spy for Don Krieg, or something?" The cooks asked her, angry at her actions. Before she could answer, Zeff appeared with the food for his people. He placed it in front of him. "Here. Take the food and give it to your men." He said.

The cooks started yelling. "Owner Zeff! What are you doing? He's our enemy!" This got Don Krieg's attention. "Zeff? As in Red-Leg Zeff? The man was said to have lived in the Grand Line for 2 years..." And he kept on babbling about him becoming the Pirate King, until Luffy decided to speak up. "Oi. The one who's going to be Pirate King is me." Luffy said, causing everyone to look at him, save Sanji and Zoro, to look at him as if he were crazy.

When his eyes focused on Luffy, he began to stutter. "I-I-Is that… _'Island Destroyer Luffy'_? The man who has said to have lived with Yonko Shanks for 10 years? He doesn't have a bounty yet, because he hasn't done anything as a crime, but he is rumored to have been as strong as the Yonko himself. Whenever he fights, it has said that he levels an island." He finished, shocking everyone, save Zoro and Sanji, who simply smirked. His eyes turned to Zoro. "A-a-and that's ' _Demon Blade Zoro'_ , said to have lived under Yonko Whitebeard for 10 years. He doesn't have a bounty either, but has been said to have defeated First Commander Marco in a fight. He's said to have being using three swords. Nobody knows how strong he is with his swords yet." This caused everyone to look at Zoro. Luffy and Sanji in pride, while the others in more shock. His eyes shakily turned to Sanji, still affected by his threat. "T-that's _'Black Flame Sanji'_. He has said to been living under Yonko Big Mom. He doesn't have a bounty, but it is said that he has defeated _'Sweet Commander Katakuri'_ in fights. His kicks have said to snap mountains into pieces. He is married to _'Mind Destroyer Pudding'._ " He finished, causing everyone's eyes to fix onto Sanji. Luffy and Zoro were smiling, while everyone else almost fainted. Reiju's eyes were wide open at the description of the trio.

"B-b-b-but w-w-w-with my men, the Krieg Pirates won't lose! We'll take over this hip, and conquer and Grand Line!" He proclaimed, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. He went back to the ship, and gave his men the food.

At that time, Zoro came out, ready to have a challenge. He had been bored of facing the weak people. Just as he came out, Krieg's ship was cut in half. Screams came from the ship, as half of it sunk into the water.

At that point, a small boat came into view. At was strangely shaped like a coffin. On top of the boat was a man. Said man was wearing an open black coat, a hat with a plume, purple pants, and boots. He had a big sword on his back. He had eyes that were strangely shaped like that of a hawk. This man was none other than Mihawk.

Many of the Kriegs' pirates were mad, took out their guns, and shot at him. Mihawk moved his swords in such speed, that to a normal person, it would seem that Mihawk was cutting the bullets. However, the trio was anything from normal. He wasn't cutting them, he was redirecting them. Zoro sighed. "Still one of the most graceful uses of a sword I've seen." He said. Those words caught Mihawk's attention. He looked at Zoro, as if staring into his very soul.

He could tell that swordsman, and the smoking man, were heavily suppressing their aura. However, it didn't compare to the boy with the straw hat. He was suppressing his aura extremely heavily. He could tell that the boy's aura was stronger than his, which surprised him. It wasn't every day that you found a person younger, yet stronger than you. However, he was interested in the swordsman more than anyone else.

"Tell me boy. What is your name?" He asked the swordsman.

Zoro was surprised, if anything. He wasn't expecting Mihawk to take the initiative to ask his name. "My name is Roronoa Zoro." Zoro answered. "I have been bored in the East Blue for a while, not having had a good battle in a few days. Care for a match?" Zoro asked, smirking. "It'll make you free of your boredom." He finished.

Mihawk chuckled. This man was just like him. How could he refuse to a young man with such potential and strength?

"By all means, shall we?" Mihawk asked, getting into his stance. Zoro took out his 3 swords and also got into his **Santoryu** stance. "We shall." Was all he replied with. They rushed towards each other.

The battle had begun.

 **And that's it! That's the chapter for this week. Thank you for reading this chapter. If you guys enjoyed, don't forget to read the next chapter! The majority wanted me to write it off in detail, instead of skimming through it. So that's what I'll do! See y'all next week! Bye!**

 **Luffy - Captain**

 **Zoro - First Mate**

 **Sanji - Cook**

 **Nami - Navigator**

 **Usopp - Sniper**

 **Pudding - Interrogator**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Clash!

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed your week! As usual, I know that not many people are reading this. So without any more typing, I'll get on with the chapter.**

 **If you were wondering why I reposted the previous chapter, the reason is: I didn't. I simply deleted the notice.**

"What is love?" – Speech

" _Idiot! Don't ask me that!" – Thinking_

" **Gomu Gomu no Black Mamba!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, Luffy wouldn't be so dense.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

They rushed. The shockwaves created by their clash caused the waves around them to go wild. They jumped back. They were having issues fighting, due to the overwhelming amount of water, and limited amount of land.

Luffy, who noticed this, went up to Zeff. "Do you have a platform or anything?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Zeff nodded, and told one of his chefs to raise the platform. As soon as the platform was raised, the two swordsmen occupied it, clashing their swords.

After a few more minutes of clashing back and forth, Zoro decided to initiate the second verse of the battle. He leaped back, and infused his haki into his swords, surprising everyone who didn't know what haki was. He moved two of his swords behind his left shoulder, the sword in his mouth facing in the opposite direction. **"Santoryu…"** he muttered. He swung his swords as hard as he could, yelling **"…Sen Hachi Hyaku Pound Ho!"** The slash approached Mihawk. Mihawk had to infuse his own haki into his sword to stop the slash. He gritted his teeth, as he was pushed back a few meters, stopping at the edge of the platform. He jumped back, slashing midair, aiming for Zoro's chest. Zoro simply countered it with his own slash.

Everyone watching from the sides, were gaping. The two swordsmen were showing them moves that they hadn't even thought of. Except Zeff, who had already seen things like this, as well as Luffy & Sanji, who were looking at him with pride.

They both leaped at each other, clashing. Zoro swung his swords at Mihawk, aiming for his neck. Mihawk ducked, slashing his own sword, aiming for Zoro's waist. Zoro jumped over the slash, and clashed his swords with Mihawk's once again. Mihawk jumped back, and used one of his stronger slashes, to which Zoro leaned his head back, letting the slash go over his head. When he swung his head back, he was surprised to see Mihawk already there, ready to strike. Zoro swung his swords again, clashing with Mihawk. A sweat drop dripped down his neck. _'Damn… I'm already running out of energy…'_ Zoro thought, tightening his hold on the sword in his mouth.

Luffy and Sanji, meanwhile sighed. They knew the outcome in the end. They knew who was going to win in the end. However, this was a battle of pride and honour for Zoro, so they couldn't tell him to give up the match.

Zoro jumped back. He positioned his swords back. He then spun himself, along with his blades, creating a twister, while yelling **"Kokujo: O Tatsumaki!"** The twister rused in Mihawk's direction, creating deep slashes in the platform along the way. Mihawk simply slashed at the twister, effectively stopping it. Knowing Mihawk was going to stop his move, Zoro planned his next move. **"Santoryu Ogi…"** He whispered under his breath, bending his body. He performed a vertical spin, creating an inverted 'S' shaped slash. **"… Rokudo no Tsuji."** He said, as the slash dashed towards Mihawk. He stopped the effect of the attack using his blade, however, not being able to prevent the slash, cutting his cheek.

Mihawk smirked. This man had provided his first _real_ challenge in ten years. The last one being his last one with Shanks, before he took on some apprentice of his.

Zoro was slightly panting. He raised his head, showing his smirk. "Hey Mihawk. How about we finish this off with one final attack?" He asked, slightly winded out. Mihawk nodded, happy to fulfil his request.

Zoro began to chant for his final attack.

" **The nine mountains and eight seas,**

… **constitute one world!**

 **A thousand of them form a small chiliocosm!**

 **And when I gather and cube that chiliocosm,**

 **there's nothing I can't cut!"**

Zoro started to spin the swords that were in his hands. They both leaped at the same time.

" **Santoryu Ogi…"**

He was ready to complete his final move. Mihawk, meanwhile, was ready to strike Zoro, with force.

"… **Ichidai Sanzen…"**

They were a few centimeters away from each other. Neither of them would hold back, knowing the final attack would matter the most.

"… **Daisen Sekai!"**

The two swordsmen passed each other, having struck their target. The audience leaned forward, anticipating the results.

A few moments passed.

All of a sudden, Zoro fell onto both of his knees, panting heavily. An 'X' shaped scar was formed on his chest. Mihawk, on the other side, fell onto one knee, slightly panting. He was exhausted of the exciting match this swordsman had given him. A '/' shaped scar had formed on his chest. He struggled a bit to stand up. When he turned around, he was surprised by what he saw. Zoro was standing there, his arms wide spread open.

Upon his look of confusion, the only thing Zoro said was "Wounds on the back are a swordsman's greatest shame." Mihawk grinned. Yes. This man had potential. He would not kill him. No he would not. This man, who had given him the greatest challenge in a long time, had a lot of potential. Mihawk walked up to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder, shocking _everyone_. "Roronoa Zoro. You have given me a great battle. You have the potential to defeat me one day. And I, Dracula Mihawk, shall wait for you until that day comes." Mihawk said. That alone, caused some people to faint. Zoro, on the other hand, was looking in Mihawk's eyes with a determined look.

Mihawk was about to walk away, when Krieg suddenly shouted. "Hey Mihawk! Aren't you here for my head?!" He yelled, a mocking tone heard in his voice. Mihawk looked back, smirking. "I was going to, however this young man eased my boredom, so I'm going to spare you." He replied, making Krieg furious. ' _How dare he look down on the strongest man!'_ Krieg a roar, he brought out his guns, and shot at Mihawk. However, by the time the bullets had reached Mihawk, he had escaped. Krieg laughed at this. "With him gone, I'll take over this ship, and conquer and Grand Line!" he exclaimed. Luffy and Sanji frowned. Had he forgotten about them?

Luffy looked at Zeff. "Hey Zeff! If we take care of these pirates, we get Reiju. Is that okay?" He asked, receiving an "Okay…" from Zeff. Reiju couldn't stop herself from shrilling angrily at Zeff. "Do I look like some bargaining tool to you?!" She screamed, making everyone wince. Zeff just ignored her.

Mean while, the Krieg pirates roared, running into battle. At the same time, so did Nami with her staff, Reiju with her fists, and all the cooks. Usopp was sniping the pirates down with his slingshot. Pudding was inside the restaurant, having been told by Sanji to wait for him inside. While the fighting was happening, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, who had just reached back onto the ship, and Zeff were watching them fight. Zeff looked at them from the corner from his eye. "Aren't you going to help your nakamas?" He asked. Luffy and Zoro just chuckled. "Just keep an eye on them. They'll be alright." Zoro said. Zeff rose an eyebrow. Just how much trust did they have in their nakama?

Mean while, Nami was striking down her foes back and forth, rendering them unconscious before they could even reach her. Reiju, was using her super human strength to punch or kick her enemies, some only requiring a flick to their forehead. They cooks were matching evenly with the pirates, a stalemate on their part. Lastly, Usopp was shooting down pirates, especially those who were getting _too_ close to Nami and Reiju.

While Reiju was distracted, fighting the weaker pirates, she didn't notice the huge pirate with iron plates behind her. Usopp couldn't shoot him down because of the defenses he had. Sanji, however, could. He looked at Luffy, who nodded without saying a word. Sanji disappeared from his spot, his movement only seen by Luffy, Zoro, and Zeff. He appeared in front of the pirate, and kicked him, preventing him from hitting Reiju. It wouldn't matter even if he did, due to her super human genes. However, he was her brother. As a brother, he had to protect her. The pirate was sent flying, a hole in the pad, on his chest. At that moment, Reiju turned around.

Reiju was fighting off her opponents. She was having fun beating them up, proving quite the workout for her. All of a sudden, she felt someone behind her. When she turned around, she saw Sanji putting his leg down. She looked on, confused. Had someone been there? Before she could ask, Sanji took out a few pirates, who were aiming for her. "Don't lose your concentration." He told her, at which she nodded. Before she knew it, he had vanished, appearing beside Luffy. Getting over her surprise, she started attacking the pirates.

Usopp was getting good shots on the pirates, being able to snipe them down. _'Maybe I should get him a pistol…'_ Luffy thought, excited at the thought of having Usopp even more deadlier.

It was at that time, that Gin raised his voice, pointing his gun towards Luffy's head. Luffy had noticed him, along with everyone on his side. However, Luffy signalled them to ignore it. Now, the cooks, who didn't know that Luffy had eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, were freaking out, yelling at Sanji, Zoro, and Zeff to help him out. At the same time, the pirates were cheering for Gin, cheering him on, telling him to shoot Luffy. Even Krieg was grinning. _'Maybe I had overestimated him. He's weak as a bug. Or maybe we're just stronger than a Yonko.'_ Krieg thought, mentally boasting himself. Nami and Usopp just ignored Gin, already knowing about Luffy's powers. Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji were trying their best to hold in their laughter.

"Shoot me." Luffy whispered, loud enough for only Gin to hear. He wanted to see his reaction.

Gin's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting it. He thought the chefs would stop, and just hand the ship over. He didn't want to shoot the man who had saved him from starving. His hands trembled, this being noticed by Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Zeff.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Shoot me. Show me your loyalty towards Don Krieg." Luffy continued, tempting Gin. It worked, a surprising resolve showing up in Gin's eyes. If it was for Don Krieg, he would even take his own life. He closed his eyes, and hesitantly pulled the trigger. A booming sound came from the gun, catching the attentions of everyone, including Usopp, who had his eyes wide, and Nami, who had some tears falling. Many pirates roared out loud in happiness, seeing Gin's ruthlessness.

Reiju's eyes widened. Yes, she did think that Luffy was annoying. But that didn't mean he had to be shot. She witnessed, as the bullet travelled into Luffy's head. All of a sudden, she heard laughter.

Sanji and Zoro couldn't take it anymore. They burst out laughing, looking at the horrified faces the allies. Everyone stared at the two, thinking they had gone crazy. Eventually, the two managed to calm down. Sanji opened his mouth. "What the hell are ya looking at shit heads? Did you really think our captain would die THAT easily? That's almost like an insult. Look." He told them, pointing towards Luffy towards the end. What they saw shocked them. The bullet was imbedded in Luffy's head, the portion stretching out to abnormal lengths. It reminded everyone of rubber, for some reason. The stretched out portion suddenly snapped back, the bullet hitting the gun with more power and speed than originally fired. The gun exploded in Gin's hand, causing some minor injuries. Luffy grinned at everyone, showing the peace sign.

Everyone was staring at Luffy with wide eyes. What happened was beyond their understanding. They had never thought something like was possible. How did this boy bounce the bullet back, without dying?

"Do I look like some character from a Shounen Manga to you? I might as well tell you, or else you guys won't let go of me…" He sighed. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man." Luffy answered their unspoken question, stretching his cheeks to abnormal lengths. This surprised everyone, who didn't know devil fruits existed. Luffy then pouted childishly. "Well? What are you looking at me for? Fight!" He cheered, wanting the fighting to be back.

The cooks and pirates looked at each other, then started fighting again, this time, with more vigour.

Meanwhile, Don Krieg was getting impatient. He was tired of waiting for his crew to beat the cooks. He decided to step up, taking matters into his own hands. He took off his cloak, revealing his armor. He decided to end it off before it started. "I'm going to use my MH5! Anyone who gets in my way will die!" He yelled, catching the attention of everyone. The Krieg pirates who knew what it was, jumped in the water, with poison masks. The cooks on the other hand, were confused, not understanding what it was.

The trio, remembering what it was, remained calm, silently looking at a certain pink haired woman.

Reiju, on the other hand, saw the poison masks, and connected the dots. She grinned, licking her lips. It was about time she got to have some poison.

Don Krieg fired the MH5, intending to take out everyone. The trio with the high reputation would be dead. His bounty would go SKY HIGH! What he wasn't expecting was the pink woman to stop his bomb, using both her hands, and ripping it apart. When the poison came out, surrounding her, he laughed, questioning her foolishness. He was sure she was going to die. However, his laughter died down when she inhaled the poison, like it was some addictive drug.

She sighed out, a look of content on her face. She looked around her, seeing all the wide eyes there were. She grinned, throwing out a peace sign, happy to have helped.

The trio, on the other hand, exhaled a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Luffy sighed. It looked like it was time to take care of things. He stretched his arm out, muttering **"Gear Second"**.His skin turned pink, steam rolling off of him. He disappeared, faster then Zoro and Sanji could track him, and appeared in front of Don Krieg, surprising him. He let out an "eep". Luffy's arm was stretched out, covered in Busoshoku Haki. When he thought it was enough, he stretched his arm back, his hand suddenly catching on fire. He calmly said **"Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk."** It was too fast for Don Krieg to react. It ended up piercing his armor, burning his skin. He was bent over, Luffy's hand still embedded in his armor. Krieg screamed in pain, haven't have experienced such pain in his life before. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Luffy did not intent to kill him, but he intended to have him arrested.

Everyone was shocked. They hadn't expected Luffy to defeat Don Krieg so easily. Then again, he was said to be Yonko level…

The cooks were smiling, laughing, and crying tears of joy, having helped defended the restaurant. _Their home._

Reiju and the Straw Hats weren't surprised, having seen his power before.

Zeff was impressed. He had initially thought the Yonko comparison was a joke. Seeing the boy knock the main boss unconscious, with little to minimum effort, made him rethink. He then glanced at Sanji. That boy's fighting style was very similar to his. Then way he kicked. The way he moved. It was all similar to his. He mentally noted it later to ask the boy about it later.

The Krieg Pirates were horrified. They hadn't expected their boss to lose. They had always thought that their boss was undefeatable. Today, they were proven wrong. Before they could do anything, they fell unconscious. Everyone thought it was because of their exhaustion. However, Sanji, Zoro and Zeff knew better, having felt Haoshoku Haki before. They looked at Luffy, who was glaring at the unconscious pirates. He had knocked them out, putting them in an unconscious state for a few days. It was enough time to call the marines.

The attack had ended.

Everyone celebrated.

Everyone was happy.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, don't forget to read the next chapter. I will see y'all again next chapter. Bye!**

 **Crew**

 **Luffy – Captain**

 **Zoro – First Mate**

 **Sanji – Cook**

 **Nami – Navigator**

 **Usopp – Sniper**

 **Pudding – Interrogator**

 **Attacks**

 **Santoryu: Sen Hachi Hyaku Pound Ho (Three Sword Technique: One Thousand Eight Hundred Pound Phoenix)**

 **Kokujo: O Tatsumaki (Kalasutra: Great Dragon Twister)**

 **Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji (Three Sword Secret Technique: Crossroad of Six Paths)**

 **Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai (Three Sword Secret Technique: Great Three Thousand Worlds)**


	14. Chapter 13 - The Runaway

**Hey guys! I'm back! My midterms just ended, and I'm really excited. Thanks for waiting for this next chapter. I know that this chapter isn't as long as 'extra-long' is, but I did what I could within these five days… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Luffy! You baka!" – Speech

' _I want to eat something…" – Thoughts_

" **Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It's annoying to not have the history of the D family revealed.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

A few days had past, since the Straw Hats had defeated the Krieg Pirates. They were at the restaurant, enjoying their time with the cooks.

"Oi Zeff! We took care of the Krieg Pirates. We completed our part of the deal. Now it's your turn." Luffy reminded Zeff, smirking. Zeff, who caught onto his act, continued.

"Well, who am I to say no to a deal?" He replied, making Reiju's eyes widen. Was he going to give her up so easily? Did he not care about her at all? Tears filled her eyes.

Zeff looked back at her. "Brat. I've known about your dream to find Poison Paradise. You should go out there, and find it. If you stay here, you'll never be able to explore with your brother, nor complete your dream. Besides, you deserve to be free, not here in the restaurant." He told her, giving her a sad smile.

Tears fell. She sobbed. _'He cares about me… And here I thought he would force me to stay here…'_ She thought, feeling guilty about thinking about Zeff in a bad way. Before she knew it, she felt arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes. It was Pudding, smiling softly, while staring into her eyes with love; a love she had never felt in her life before.

It was a Mother's Love.

She buried her head into Pudding's chest, snuggling. At this, Pudding and Nami cooed, finding it cute. The others merely smiled, happy to watch the two get along.

"Would you like to join us on our adventure Reiju? I won't force you to." Pudding asked, running her hands through her hair, as she snuggled more, trying to get more affection from her. She looked up, her innocent, deep blue eyes staring into Pudding's reddish-brown eyes.

Now, if it were in the previous timeline, Luffy would have squealed, and latched onto Reiju, hugging her as hard as he could. He would have yelled about how amazing she was. However, it was years of practicing to control emotions, taught by Benn, that he was able to stand there, smiling. However, if one was to look carefully, Luffy's toes were curled, his fists clenched, and him biting his bottom lip as hard as he could.

The only word Reiju let out of her mouth was a "Yes". This let out a set of reactions. The cooks cheered, while some cried, having gotten along with Reiju, and have seen her as a little sister. Zeff nodded his head, satisfied with her decision. He didn't want her to remain in this restaurant for her life. Even he knew better than that. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp smiled, happy too hear her answer. Nami and Pudding mentally pumped their fists, excited to have another female member on board.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"Hey brat." Zeff called out to Sanji. He turned around, curious to what Zeff wanted from him. "Follow me. I want to talk to you in private." Zeff continued, leading him to the balcony.

Sanji took out another cigarette, and lit it. "So. What do you want to talk about?" Sanji inquired, a little excited to be talking to his father-figure again.

Zeff just stared out into the ocean, not facing him. "I've noticed your method of fighting. Their quite similar to mine. If I didn't know better, I would've said that you copied me. But no. Your movement seems to have move impact, more grace, and more speed than I had in my prime. So tell me boy. How do you know how to fight in a way, that's nearly identical to mine?"

Sanji simply puffed his smoke out, completely calm. That was on the outside. There was, however, a sweat drop on the side of his head. On the inside, he was nervous. He hadn't expected Zeff to ask him about his similarities. What would he tell Zeff? That he was from the future? And he was like his son, who chose not to join him this time? That would definitely cause Zeff to look at him as if he were insane. His eyes hardened in determination. He made up his decision.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on Going Merry_

"Nami. I know about the tattoo on your shoulder." Luffy said in a serious tone.

Nami's eyes widened. Fear coursed through her heart. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to kill her? _"My only chance to escape from here, is to jump from the boat right now. I didn't want this to hap- "_.

Luffy hugged her. He knew what she had went through in her life. He wanted to help her. He wanted to take her pain away from her. However, he knew that if he killed Arlong right now, she would lose her trust in him. He didn't want that.

"Take the boat and the money." He whispered in her ear.

She stopped breathing. Had she heard him right? She didn't even know him for more than a few days, and yet he had saved her life multiple times. And now, he was helping her for something he didn't even know about. She hugged him back, tears forming in her eyes. She kept whispering "Thank you" into his shoulder.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"THANK YOU OWNER ZEFF! YOU SAVED MY LIFE, AND FOR THAT, I WILL ALWAYS BE IN YOUR DEBT!" Reiju shouted, with tears in her eyes, saying goodbye to the restaurant for the last time. The cooks and Zeff waved back, tears falling from their eyes. The Straw Hats smiled sadly, as their new crewmate waved goodbye.

Sanji had a sense of nostalgia. And he completely understood why. In the previous timeline, he was like Reiju, having experienced the same things as her. He remembered the conversation he had with Zeff.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

"…How do you know to fight in a way, that's nearly identical to mine?" Zeff asked, turning his head to look at Sanji.

After a few moments, he answered. "I'm a chef, so I don't like to get my hands dirty. As for me fighting identical to yours, I guess it's a coincidence? Or maybe I'm simply from the future, old man." He replied, Zeff raising an eyebrow at this. He looked back at the sea, muttering "cheeky brat".

Sanji laughed.

* * *

 _Back to the present_

Sanji smiled. It had been a while since he had a proper conversation with Zeff. Although it was short, Sanji didn't mind. On the other hand, he still had his dream to find All Blue. He had realized that he wasn't just completing the dream for Zeff. There was also a part of him, that wanted to find All Blue for himself, along with his nakama, as well as the adventures that they share together.

Nami had taken the boat, and 'fled' to her village. Zoro and Sanji knew why, have been told by Luffy. Needless to say, Luffy received two harsh blows to the head, the two leaving him whining in the end. Afterwards, Luffy had explained his reasoning, then end result happening to be the two rubbing the back of their head, sheepishly grinning, while apologizing. Luffy had just brushed it off, having felt worse in his fights against Shanks.

Zeff had given them a ship, smaller than Going Merry, to 'find Nami'. At least for Usopp, Pudding and Usopp, it was about finding Nami, and teaching her a lesson. Reiju was still confused, not having been used to the crew. For the three who knew, they knew what their _true_ mission was. _'Defeat the fishermen, and save Cocoyasi Village.'_ Were their thoughts, summarized in one sentence.

"Let's go get Nami back!" Luffy yelled, spurring everyone. "YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone else yelled, pumping their fists. That's when all of a sudden, a familiar Sea King, which looked oddly like a cow, showed up. Luffy cackled evilly, rubbing his hands together in a creepy manner, causing everyone around him to take a few steps back. He knew how to get into the island.

* * *

 _A few hours later, Conomi Island_

It was a peaceful day on the island. The birds were chirping, the waves were flying in the sky, only to come back to kiss the sand.

All of a sudden, screams could be heard. If one focused their eyes in the sky, they would see a flying ship, speeding towards the center of the island. On the ship, everyone was hanging on for their sweet life.

Usopp and Reiju were screaming like Jimmy Barnes, hanging on for their dear life. On the other side, the others were laughing and yelling "WOOOOOO!", enjoying the ride, that reminded them of their time, free falling from Skypeia.

The ship was falling from the air, having been lifted off the ocean, with MooMoo's collision with the rock, which gave their ship the momentum. From there, the only sounds that could be heard were the yells of the Straw Hats, some in joy, others in fear.

In another universe, the ship would've crashed to the ground, causing heavy damage to the area.

However, this time, Luffy used **Geppo** , while Sanji used **Skywalk** , to get under the ship, and stop it from crashing, slowly lowering it to the ground. This stopped Reiju and Usopp screaming. They sighed in relief, then glaring at Luffy for the horrible idea. It almost gave them a heart attack when they started flying! Seriously, somebody has to care about their feelings!

They got off the ship, stretching their arms and legs, groaning in relief, as a few ligaments popped.

Lufffy grinned. It was time that he would give Cocoyasi Village again. "Wait for me in front of Arlong Park guys! Just… stay hidden, and don't attack them. Captain's orders." Luffy told them, waving towards them, all while walking towards the village. Everyone else nodded. Everyone, save Reiju, had been already used to Luffy's actions, so they just accepted the orders, sighing.

Zoro and Sanji already knew his reason of going, so they saw no point in arguing with him. "Let's go guys… We're headed to Arlong Park." Zoro said, as he began to walk in the opposite direction, earning him looks of disbelief, as well as sighs of headaches.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, Cocoyasi Village_

Luffy was walking through the village, humming a happy tune, all while ignoring the villagers around him, who were looking at him, as if he had 4 heads. He kept walking towards Nami's house, while he had sensed the marines there. He had sensed them on the island ever since they had come within range of the island. He sighed, rubbing his head. He was tired of 'fighting' his opponents. Had he been THAT weak, when he started out his journey? All of a sudden, he sensed the marine taking out their guns. With a chuckle, he disappeared, earning him wide eyes from the villagers, who hadn't seen him move at all. For them, he had vanished in thin air. They rubbed their eyes, and looked at the spot he 'vanished' from again. He wasn't there. They looked at each other. They sighed. It must be the stress of Arlong, affecting their mind.

When Luffy had reached Nami's house, he saw the marines pointing their guns at a whimpering Nojiko. Luffy growled, just like he had done all those years ago. He felt a sense to protect Nojiko, as if Nojiko were his sister. Luffy stepped in, catching Nojiko's, as well as the marine's attention. He gave them a _sweet_ smile. A smile that was a little _too_ sweet. A crimson aura surrounded aura, as his eyes began to glow. Behind him, there was an aura, of a devil with ten arms.

" **Just what do you think you're doing with her?"** He asked, grinning in a sadistic manner, making the marines gulp, and take several steps back. The aura behind him grew even larger, a demon mask forming on the demon's face. Unfortunately for a certain captain with whiskers, oblivious to the aura Luffy had, he walked up to him, and started laughing. "Oh! I was planning to kill this bitch! She's useless to us and won't tell us where the money is!" He boasted, revealing his plan, too overconfident to listen to his marines, who were yelling at him to run. It was when Luffy lifted him off the ground with one hand, occupying his collar, that he realized just how much he had screwed up. He squeaked, finally noticing the aura behind Luffy. It was at this point, that the marine ran away, leaving their captain to take the beating.

And indeed: Luffy beat Nezumi up, not giving him any mercy. While this was happening, Nojiko was watching from the sides, her whimpering stopped, seeing in awe how Luffy beat the _rat_ up, giving her enjoyment, and happiness. All of a sudden, Nami came, running towards her. She saw the injuries on Nojiko. "Who did this to you?" Nami slowly asked, angry at herself for leaving her sister alone. Nojiko pointed at Luffy, who was beating up Nezumi, all with a blank face, looking at Nami with a face that screamed _'How-Did-You-Not-see-That?!"_ Of course, Nami, being the person she was, took it the other way. She thought that it was Luffy that beat Nojiko up, and Nezumi was trying to help her.

She walked up to Luffy, seething. She punched him, shocking him as well as Nojiko. This made Luffy's grip on Nezumi loosen, in the end, Nezumi managed to get out of there. Before she could hit Luffy again, Nojkio ran in between them, protecting Luffy from Nami. This confused Nami. "What are you doing Nojiko? Why are you protecting him?" Nami asked Nojiko. Nojiko looked at her like she was crazy.

Nojiko was angry. Even if Nami was her sister, she attacked the person who protected her from being shot. "How DARE you? Not ONLY did you attack my SAVIOUR, you let the attacker go!" She screamed, physically pushing Nami back with every word she said.

Nami was horrified. She looked at Luffy, who was staring at her, as if she had betrayed him. And truth be told, she did. She looked down, ashamed of herself. She had caused Luffy nothing but trouble. _'Maybe I should give up on becoming Luffy's friend… I mean, he always helps me, where on the other side, I always hurt him…'_ She thought, turning around, and walking away, tears gathering in her eyes.

Luffy, on the other hand, was shocked. He hadn't expected Nami to HIT him… She would usually bop him on the head. But that hardly counted as a hit. But… this time… although it didn't hurt him physically, it managed to hit him emotionally. However, he managed to shrug it off. Right now, he had to cheer Nami up. After all, what kind of captain would he be, if he couldn't make his navigator happy? Although a traitorous part of his mind whispered to him. _'Why are you so worked up about that girl? Clearly, she doesn't trust us. She trusts that damn marine more than you!'_ Luffy shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that.

He slowly got up. Before he could chase after Nami, he felt arms wrap around him. He looked down. It was Nojiko. She was worried for him. He smiled at her, hugging her back. She whispered "thank you", to which he smiled, tightening his grip on her, making her snuggle into his chest. _'She's already acting like an imouto.'_ Luffy thought with a bright smile on his face. Unwillingly, he pulled away, emitting a whine from Nojiko, as well as a pout. Luffy's fingers twitched: furiously. It took all of his might not to squeeze her and to ruffle her hair.

He sighed. "Nojiko. I'm going to go talk to Nami, okay? I know what she did was wrong, but I can't give up on my navigator now, can I?" He asked, the latter part being rhetorical. She simply shook her head. He sighed again. After he beat Arlong, and came back, he was going to give her the affection, only an older brother could give. He knew that he had just met Nojiko (again), but he couldn't help the over-protective brother instincts from being released.

He started to run in the direction Nami had disappeared in. He turned his head towards Nojiko, and waved her bye, to which she happily waved back.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, Random Clearing_

Luffy saw Nami sitting there, in the fetal position, staring at the ground. He presumed she was thinking about the incident. He walked up to her, and sat down. If she noticed him, she didn't show it. They sat there for a few minutes. "So… Want to talk about it?" Luffy asked. Nami shook her head. They sat there for another few minutes. Luffy spoke. "Nami. I understand why you did it. You've known that mouse more than you've known me, so it's common that you would trust him. So don't blame yourself." Luffy told her. She slowly faced him, looking in his eyes. His eyes had nothing, but forgiveness written in them. She gave a small smile. Maybe Luffy didn't dislike her after all.

"Oh yeah. By the way Nami. Those marines were sent to retrieve your money. They told me that Arlong had sent them." Luffy told her. The last part was a lie. He wanted to provoke her, so that he could take out Arlong.

Nami was furious. Arlong had never intended to keep his promise. She wanted to cry, bang her head against a wall, whine, and so much more. She wanted to beat Arlong. That was the real reason all the negative feelings had risen inside of her. She only said three words. "Luffy… Help me."

Luffy stood up, and placed his Straw Hat on Nami's head. He started to walk towards Arlong Park.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, Front of Arlong Park_

"Guys! Come out!" Luffy yelled. From the nearby bushes, the crew came out, looking as if they had gotten the best sleep in a while. "Okay. I only have five words for you guys! And this will be something we all will participate in. Those five words are: 'Let's go destroy Arlong Park'. They made our navigator cry, so we have to take revenge." This brought out different reactions.

Zoro and Sanji smirked. Zoro placed his hands on his sheath, while Sanji bent his knees, prepared for battle. It would be easy, but a battle is a battle.

Pudding and Reiju were crackling their knuckles, ready to smash them to the ground. Seeing them made the men take a step back, nervous of the aura behind them.

Usopp was shaking like a leaf, trying to put up his best act of bravery. He had been working on some new ammo, but had very little experience in battling. However, he would fight them, who made Nami cry. She was his friend. No… she was now his family, just like all of his nakama. His eyes hardened, as he managed to stop shaking. He knew that his ammo would have little to no effect on the fishermen. Luffy managed to catch a hold of Ussop's face, and smirked. This would be a good time to give _it_ to him.

"What's the plan Luffy?" Pudding asked. I mean, there has to be a plan. Right? He can't be THAT du-

"We're going to go in, and ATTACK!" He exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face. This made Pudding and Reiju face fault, who had ACTUALLY been expecting something from the captain. They sighed. The captain really was du-

"Pudding and Reiju will take on the fishermen lackeys. This way, you two will get more experience to fighting several opponents at once." He told/ordered them with a serious face, while facing them. He turned around, and looked at Usopp. "Ussop. You'll be covering our backs, in case any of our enemies manage to sneak up on us. Also…" He pulled out a hang gun, looking similar to his, and threw it at Ussop, who caught it with ease. Ussop observed the handgun thoroughly. It had green stripes on the sides of it, making it seem perfect in Ussop's hands. Luffy smirked. Luffy had two handguns made – one for himself, and one for Ussop. He knew that Ussop's ammo wouldn't do much damage until the New World. So until then... "Use this. You'll deal more damage to them." He turned again to face Zoro and Sanji. "You two. Take out the three. Leave the octopus alive." He finished, Zoro and Sanji nodding. They knew that Hachi was a friend, as he had helped them on Sabaody.

Pudding and Reiju didn't know what to say. One moment their captain acts childish, the next, he's like a battle genius. _'Just who_ is _he?'_ , were the collective thoughts of the two women.

Luffy turned around and started walking towards Arlong Park. He grinned. "Time to beat some fish."

 **And cut! That's going to be it for this chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter. And thank you again, for waiting patiently for my return. I'll start uploading weekly again. I'll see you all in two weeks for the next chapter. Bye!**

 **Luffy – Captain**

 **Zoro – First Mate**

 **Sanji – Cook**

 **Nami – Navigator**

 **Ussop - Sniper**

 **Pudding – Interrogator**

 **Reiju – Waitress**

 **Oh! Wait! I forgot to tell you guys! If you guys want to know how strong each character is, check my profile.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Beat the Fish

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the next chapter! Sorry to make you wait for so long. I don't have much to inform you of, so enjoy the chapter!**

"Can a Queen be a male?" – Speech

' _What's with that question?' - Thoughts_

" **Awakening: Gomu Gomu no Godzilla Gun!" – Attacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Who is Luffy's mother?

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Luffy grinned. "It's time to beat some fish."

He started to walk towards Arlong Park, the crew following behind him.

Once they got to the gate of Arlong Park, Luffy turned around, and asked, "Who wants to destroy the gate?" He expected Zoro and Sanji to raise their hands, which they did. However, he ignored them, haven seen their skills multiple times before. He looked at the new group of less experienced people. Reiju and Pudding had their hands up. Ussop's hand was also up, but a little shaky.

Luffy grin became wider.

* * *

 _Arlong Park_

It was just another day in Arlong Park. The fishmen were relaxing, talking to each other, and swimming. Oh yeah! Nami also came back today. Arlong had sent the bribed marine to get the money she had collected. Poor Nami. She had earned their respect, which was a lot, for a human. However, they wouldn't let her go, especially with how useful she was. She would be theirs's for eterni-

The gate exploded, catching the attention of every single fishman. There was dust, flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, it revealed a woman, wearing a white kimono, with an orange sash. She had orange hair, combed into a bun. This was Charlotte Pudding, who had just punched the gate open, with minimum difficulty. Behind her were 5 people, 4 of them, who were whistling at her strength, while 1, who was shaking, scared after seeing her strength.

"Shishishi! Damn Pudding! I didn't know you were THAT strong." The man in the orange and blue kimono commented, amazed by the fact that she did it – without the use of haki! At this, the man in the black and yellow kimono just let out a stream of smoke. "Of course she could. After all, she IS my wife." He commented, puffing his chest out in pride. It made Pudding blush, having known that her husband appreciated her strength.

The man in the orange and blue kimono stepped forward, and asked, "Which one of you is Arlong?" He knew, but he had to make it look less suspicious, as to how he knew who Arlong was out of all the fishermen.

A tall fishman with blue skin, and a saw-like nose stood up. "I'm Arlong. Now who the hell are you guys, and why are you here?"

The answer he received was a punch to his face, breaking his teeth, and sending him rocketing into the wall behind him. The fishmen were shocked, have not been expected the man in the orange kimono to appear in front of Arlong, and punch him. The man then stared at where Arlong had landed. "The name's Monkey D Luffy, and I'm here to kick your ass." He calmly responded, a hint of anger heard in his voice.

"Oi shitty captain. I'm allowed to kick. You're allowed to twist. Understand?" Sanji said, sarcasm evident in his voice. Zoro sighed. "Shitty cook doesn't know when to speak." He grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, Sanji had heard him. He turned around, and walked up to Zoro.

"You wanna go Marimo?"

"Oh hell I do, you goddamn cook!"

"Let's go then!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Son of a bi-"

Before they knew it, Reiju was behind them, and had bonked the two on the head. She had a tick mark on her head. "Read the mood shit heads! You wouldn't want to receive another of my punches would you?!" She threatened them, cracking her knuckles. The two wrapped an arm around each other, and started dancing. "We're the best of friends!" Sanji exclaimed. "Ai san!" Zoro cried, agreeing with him. **(A cookie for those who get the reference! XD)**

Meanwhile, everyone sweat dropped. They had a blank look on their face, their pupils, having disappeared, and shoulders sagging. Luffy sighed. He thought it would be a good idea to scare the fishermen before the fight started. But the two idiots ruined their reputation… "Idiots…" Luffy muttered under his breath. Like you're one to talk Luffy.

Luffy coughed a bit out loud, getting everyone's attention. They looked at him, confused. Luffy's eyebrows twitched. Had they forgotten that they were here to fight? He sighed. "So… fight?" He asked, causing everyone's eyes to widen, then to face palm.

Arlong snarled, remembering the punch he had received from the raven teenager. "Get them!" He roared, receiving cheers from the fishmen, as they rushed towards the Straw Hats, intending to kill them for insulting their pride.

Luffy stepped back, along with Zoro and Sanji. "Take care of these fishes." Luffy said, as he went and sat down on Arlong's throne. Arlong, seeing this, ordered Kuroobi, Chew, and Hatchan, to eliminate him, while seething on the inside. Luffy saw them coming, and just looked at Zoro and Sanji, who nodded. They disappeared from the spot, and appeared in front of the three fishmen, clashing with them, using around 5% of their full power. They wanted to go easy on them, taking their time, especially on Hatchan.

Luffy looked at the other fishermen. He was impressed. Pudding and Reiju were smashing them down with their fists and feet, while Ussop was covering their spots, non-lethally putting them down, using his hand gun. He had surprisingly gotten used to the pistol really easily. Well, not as surprising for Luffy, considering him being Yasopp's son.

He sighed, looking over at Arlong, who was staring at his men, who were receiving the beating of their life, from just three people. Arlong, all of sudden, yelled out "MooMoo! Get over here!" As he said that, a familiar sea cow-king came out of the waters, with an angry look on it's face. It looked around, and was surprised by the sight, seeing a quarter of the fishermen down, as well as the three officers, being outmatched by two people. It then looked at the throne, where it saw an all-too-familiar face, grinning at him. It started to sweat, too scared to act against the man. It started to back off, and was about to swim away, when Arlong spoke. "You're not thinking about running away, are you MooMoo?" He 'asked', his anger revealed in his tone. It made MooMoo shiver. It looked back, at Luffy, who was still grinning at him. Gulping it's fears down, it lunged towards Luffy, attempting to bring him down. To say the least, it didn't work out properly. Luffy stood up from the throne, ready for some action. Luffy's hands turned black, and it created a shield, which smoothly deflected off MooMoo's horns, as it attempted to pierce through him.

Let's just say he had spent a lot of his time trying to achieve the level of Busoshoku that Rayleigh had achieved.

He grabbed MooMoo's horn with one hand, and swung it around, as if MooMoo were a rope, and Luffy were the cowboy. After swinging it around, he casually threw it away, MooMoo disappearing into the sky. While that was happening, he was picking his nose with his pinky, a bored look on his face. He sat back down on the throne, glancing at Arlong, who was left gaping at the scene. Luffy merely chuckled. He understood how it felt for Aokiji, when he faced the tsunami, during the war. It was boring…

* * *

 _With Zoro and Sanji_

The two fighters were bored. They had to hold back, to NOT finish off their opponents in one move. Plus, they had to keep Hatchan alive. They sighed. If it weren't for the intent to let their fellow crewmates 'keep up' with their speed, they would've ended it in a few seconds.

Zoro couldn't use his haki, nor his full strength. He was holding back a huge amount of his power. He was practically almost TAPPING his opponents, which held off their attacks. He was as bored as Luffy right now. To him, sleeping was more exciting than fighting these fishermen.

Sanji, on the other hand, couldn't use his haki either. Neither could he use his Diable Jambe. He was sticking his feet out, and applying minimum force to them, which managed to equal their strength. He would rather flirt with Pudding than play around with these fishermen.

For the both of them, it was as if someone had handed them wailing babies to 'take care of'. We all know how annoying that can get. Then there was their captain, who they saw just casually throw the Sea Cow-King away… It wasn't shocking, but they noticed his bored look, and understood his situation.

Their opponents, the chief officers, were panted, all while growling, angry for not being able to hurt the two. "Hatchan! Handle the blond! Me and Chew will take care of the swordsman!" Kuroobi ordered, receiving nods from the two. They rushed towards their targets.

Zoro and Sanji just sighed. Why did they sign up for this again?

* * *

 _With Ussop, Reiju, and Pudding_

They were beating down the fishmen, without any remorse. Reiju and Pudding were back-to-back, facing the fishmen, while Ussop was sniping them down from on top of the wall. Ussop shot down the ones who were approaching him, as well as those who managed to get under Pudding and Reiju's guard. Thankfully, Luffy had supplied him with plenty of bullets, so he didn't worry about running out any time soon. They, together, had defeated at least half of the lackeys by now. All of a sudden, everyone stopped, and was staring at Luffy, as he swung and threw MooMoo away. That let everyone's jaws drop to the ground.

While Ussop was distracted, a fishman came from behind, intending to end him. He hadn't noticed the distraction, his attention being focused on MooMoo, as it flew away into the sky. As the fishman was about to punch him, he was hit in the back of the head. The noise got Ussop's attention, as he turned around, and pointed his gun. To his surprise, it was Nami, who was holding her bo-staff. Behind her, was the population of Cocoyasi Village. Ussop sighed. "Nami goes in. The rest of you, stay outside." He ordered, Nami nodding towards him, a gratitude of thanks, as well as her acknowledgement of his orders. She rushed in, smacking the fishermen, who had crowded around Pudding and Reiju, knocking them out.

Eventually, she reached the middle, and stood beside them, her back facing their back. Pudding and Reiju seemed to acknowledge her presence, seemingly, as they nodded at her. She nodded back. "On my mark, we go all out. Snap your fingers if you understand." Pudding whispered, receiving two snaps as an answer. She raised her hand, confusing the fishmen, and waved it around in a circular motion. Ussop saw this, and understood.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go!" She yelled, rushing towards the fishmen, her action mimicked by Nami and Reiju. Ussop hopped down from the wall, and started to shoot the fishmen down. He began walking towards the fishmen, as he took out his slingshot, holding it in his left hand, firing his gun, as well as his special ammo he had created. It served its purpose, in knocking the fishmen out. His ammo had red chili attached to it, causing the attack's effect to spread in area. It reached the fishmen's eyes, as they cried out in discomfort, rubbing their eyes, all while sneezing and coughing uncontrollably.

Fishmen were falling back and forth, the members knocking them out with their respective body parts, as well as weapons. All of a sudden, an explosion came from the middle of Arlong Park, where Arlong and Luffy were supposed to be.

* * *

 _A few minutes ago, Arlong's Throne_

Luffy was getting bored of waiting around. He had been waiting forever to fight, yet he wanted to have Nami and the village watch him, as he beat the crap out of Arlong. He sensed Arlong's anger reach his boiling point, as he lunged at Luffy, his bare jaws ready to chomp through Luffy's limbs. Well it would've worked the previous time. However, this time, Luffy raised his hand, and activated his Busoshoku, once again. A shield formed on his hand, blocking Arlong's attack. It also had the effect of sending Arlong rushing back towards the wall, as it exploded.

And that's where we come back to the present, as Zoro and Sanji heard the explosion, smirking. They knew their captain wasn't an idiot – well not as much as before. They also knew that Luffy did NOT like to be hit, as it would hurt his pride as their captain. Zoro 'clashed' again with Hatchan the fisherman having been using his 6 swords. At the same time, Sanji was holding off Kuroobi and Chew, dodging as Chew spat out gallons of water, and Kuroobi attempting to strike him down.

* * *

 _With Ussop, Nami, Reiju, and Pudding_

The fishmen had recovered from the 'chili bomb', and were back to fighting back against the four Straw Hats.

Ussop was still walking, shooting the fishmen who got in his way. All of a sudden, Ussop got a vision, where he got struck down by a fishman, who had been pretending to be unconscious. Then the vision faded. At that time, a fishman, who had been pretending to be down, opened his eyes, grinning. His grin faltered, when Ussop pointed his gun at him shooting him down, rendering him unconscious. Ussop wondered how that had happened. Unknown to the readers, Ussop had been practicing to unlock his Kenbunshoku Haki, ever since Luffy had introduced him and Nami to it.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Ussop and Nami will take turns, concentrating their senses. First off will be Ussop." Luffy said, having only recently explained the concepts of Haki to them, with Pudding's help. "Ussop will sit down on the ground, and will be blindfolded. Meanwhile, Nami will hit him with her bo-staff." Luffy continued, the two, who had been listening, nodded to him. However, at the latter part, Ussop whined out "Why me?", earning a slap to the back of his head from Nami, as well as a chuckle from Luffy. "Well, this is how I learned it, so it's how you two will also learn it." Luffy explained. He coughed. "Anyways, back to the training for you two. Don't worry if you don't unlock it in one day. It took me a couple of months to perfect it." Luffy continued, earning looks of horror from the two. "After, it will be Nami's turn. Ussop will hit her with a wooden stick, or her bo-staff. Your choice, Ussop." Luffy finished, earning nods from the two. Internally, the two were nervous. How long would it take to complete their training?

* * *

 _Back to the Present_

Ussop's eyes widened. Had he really unlocked his Kenbunshoku? He would ask Luffy later. It had been true that he had practiced without Nami, as well. He had asked Pudding or Reiju to help him. However, he hadn't been expecting it to unlock so soon.

Nami, was striking her foes down with 1 hit, maybe 2 or 3 hits for the persistent ones. She looked back, and watched in awe as Pudding and Reiju were plowing through their opponents, Pudding doing it more gracefully. She snapped her attention back, as a fishman launched himself at her, only to be struck down by her bo-staff.

* * *

 _With Luffy_

He had enough of waiting. He wanted to fight – now! He looked at Arlong, as he stood up, and started walking towards him. This got Arlong's attention. He smirked, as he rushed towards Luffy, this time, using his nose, instead of his jaws. _'The kid might have stopped me from my jaws, but he won't be able to stop my nose. My nose is the strongest nose in the world!'_ He mentally roared.

Luffy yawned, as he caught Arlong by his nose, having covered his hand with minimum amount of Busoshoku. This shocked Arlong, as well as the fishermen, having not seen anyone even TOUCH Arlong's nose, that being a human. Luffy threw him away. Unfortunately, Luffy having been too lazy to notice the villagers outside the gate, had thrown Arlong towards the gate. After Arlong had crashed, Luffy had realized his mistake, cursing and beating himself mentally for not noticing so many people outside. Luffy heard screams outside the gate. He cursed himself again. Before he could get up, Arlong appeared, walking slowly towards him. However, he wasn't alone. No he was not. What Luffy saw made him blood chill and boil at the same time. Arlong was holding Nojiko by her neck, grinning, as he was licking her in a sexual manner. Nojiko had tears in her eyes, as she was squirming, trying to get free. Her eyes locked onto him. Her eyes were pleading for help.

Luffy saw red. Zoro and Sanji, who noticed, evacuated Reiju, Ussop, Pudding, and a fuming Nami. "It's too dangerous to be here. Arlong made the worst mistake of his life. Let's get out of here. We don't want to get caught in Luffy's crossfire." Zoro calmly said, somehow calming Nami down, as the other three nodded. However, if one were to listen carefully, they would run from the anger lying under his voice.

After they evacuated, Arlong looked at Luffy, still grinning. "Oh? What are you going to do? Send me to prison? Please! I'll get back out, and take over this island again!" Arlong exclaimed, his cockiness shooting through the roof.

Luffy chuckled. A dark chuckle. A chuckle of an angry demon. That's what it was. "Who said I'm going to send you to prison?" His chuckle turned into laughter, which turned into a snarl. "Oh no… I'll be sending you… Not to prison… But to hell!" He yelled. "Prepare to witness my true power, Arlong. This is for my imouto." He concluded.

He opened his mouth, taking a huge gulp of air. He bit his arm, which he had covered in Busoshoku, and blew the air into it, inflating his muscles. Steam covered the area, making Luffy's shadow visible. When the steam cleared, everyone got a good sight of Luffy's new appearance. Luffy's size grew, him standing at 6'5". He had stripes running horizontally across his mid section. Some of his markings had spread to his cheeks, oddly looking like whiskers. He had dark rings around his eyes, signifying the use of one of his strongest techniques.

" **Gear Fourth: Tiger Man."** He whispered, snarling at Arlong.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Thanks a lot for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I hope to see you all next chapter. Also… I'm having a loss of motivation, due to the lack of One Piece manga updates… So please PM me if you have good ideas. Other than that, it'll take approximately 2 more weeks for the next chapter. See you all next chapter! Bye!**

 **Luffy – Captain**

 **Zoro – First Mate**

 **Sanji – Cook**

 **Nami – Navigator**

 **Ussop - Sniper**

 **Pudding – Interrogator**

 **Reiju – Waitress**


	16. Chapter 15 - Some Sushi

**Hey! So I was really dissatisfied with the previous version of this chapter. That's why I'm fixing some stuff up. Sorry for the repeat.**

"I want to STOMP the Yonko! Except Shanks! Shishishishi!" – Speech

' _This guy's gonna give me a heart attack on day…' – Thoughts_

" **Diable Jambe: Concasse" – Attacks**

I don't own One Piece. If I did, the manga updates would be almost non-existent

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Now, as you might know, Luffy was a smart person, controlling to control his emotions, as Benn had taught him. However, he still lost control of his emotions, when someone he loved, got hurt. It was like _that_ time, which made him wince every time he thought about it. No, it was not when his crew died. That was different. The incident that occurred happened about 4 years ago. However, that's a story for later.

Back to the story, Luffy had changed into his Gear Fourth, to fight Arlong.

" **Gear Fourth: Tiger Man."** He whispered, snarling at Arlong.

Arlong was silent for a moment. Then he laughed. A cocky laugh. That's what is was. He was clearly underestimating Luffy. "Do you REALLY think that changing your form would help defeat me? If you thought yes, you were WRONG!" Arlong sneered.

Silence filled the air. No words were said. Luffy was silent, his head facing the ground, his face shadowed.

Arlong laughed once again, then pointed his nose towards Nojiko's clothes, intending to rip them off. Nojiko had tears in her eyes, and was trying not to cry. A stray tear fell from her eyes. Everything was in slow motion for Luffy. When Luffy saw the tears fall from her eyes, it was the last straw for Luffy. Just before the tear hit the ground, Luffy moved, and appeared behind Arlong, ready to SMACK him down.

For Arlong, Luffy had vanished in thin air. He then felt a towering presence behind him. He slowly turned around, and saw something that mentally scarred him for life. There, was Luffy, on four legs, approaching him, as a tiger would approach its prey. Arlong threw Nojiko at the wall, willing to hurt her, to preserve his pride. He looked towards Nojiko as she went flying. When he blinked, Nojiko wasn't there anymore. He blinked again. He gritted his teeth, angry, not seeing her in his range of vision. Then, he looked at Luffy. Or where he used to be. When he turned around, he was met face to face with Luffy's. He paled. He had severely underestimated his opponent. He took a step back. Luffy took a step forward. Luffy stretched his 'front leg' (his right hand) back, the hand compressed into his arm. The tension built up in his rubbery hand. He mentally did the calculations, solving the amount, which would cause the maximum damage. His rubber hand sprung back towards Arlong.

Meanwhile, Arlong saw his death approaching him, as Luffy's arm approached him. He closed his eyes, waiting for it all to be over. The pain never came. He opened his eyes slowly, only to see the fist a few inches from his face. He felt dizzy, ready to throw up. As heturned around, he faced the sight of Arlong Park, rather the lack of Arlong Park. He gaped. Arlong Park had been reduced to rubble. Before he could say anything, he heard a voice, that sent shivers up his spine.

"You're lucky… You're lucky that the people are out there. If there weren't, along with the park, your bones would also be pulverized." Luffy said, making Arlong gulp. Luffy shrank back down to his original form, still glaring at Arlong. "I don't have much time to waste. So I'll finish you off, before I get too bored." He said, before yawning, earning twitches from everyone, spectating the fight. Was he even _serious_ about this?

Luffy sucked in a lungful of air again, this time, blowing the air into his bones, in his arm, rather than his lungs. The expanded, inflating until it was as tall as a giant, maybe even taller. He covered it with his Busoshoku, making it shine. Meanwhile, Arlong was trembling in fright.

' _This man. H-h-he's…'_

" **Gomu Gomu no…"**

' _\- he's a-a-a'_

"… **Elephant Gun!"**

' _HE'S A MONSTER!'_ Arlong mentally screamed, trying to run away. However, the size of the fist was too big. As it hit Arlong, the fish man felt his bones break. He roared in pain, never have suffered this much pain before. He couldn't take the pain anymore, as he lost his unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, the villagers gaped, staring at the view. They watched as the kid in the Straw Hat _annihilated_ Arlong, in ONE PUNCH! **(A cookie for who gets the reference… Although it's pretty much given away lol)** As for the Straw Hats, they mentally reminded themselves not to enrage their captain. Yes, this also included Sanji and Zoro.

The two knew, that they were the only ones in the East Blue, who ACTUALLY stand a chance against their captain. Unless Garp was in the East Blue. They shuddered, at the thought of the grandfather and grandchild clashing their fists. They would destroy the East Blue, that's for sure. They shook their heads, getting rid of the thoughts. They two wouldn't THAT dumb, right? They two nervously chuckled at that.

Back to the fight, Luffy huffed, cursing himself for losing control of his emotions. He looked at Arlong, and sighed _.' I mean… he did deserve it for groping Nojiko…'_ The shark-like man was lying flat on his back, not even twitching. He was breathing, that was for sure. How did Luffy know that Arlong was breathing, you ask? Simple. Magic *snort snort* **(Whoever gets this reference, gets not one, not two cookies, but 1.5 cookies!).** Nah, just kidding. He was trained to improve his senses to help him for his haki. He was snapped out his thoughts by the sudden clap from a villager, which slowly increased, until the entire village was clapping. Hell, even the Straw Hats were clapping and cheering out loud for Arlong's defeat.

All of a sudden, a random male villager yelled out, "LET"S PARTY!" , to which everyone roared in happiness and glee.

* * *

 _A few hours later, Cocoyasi Village_

Everyone was partying. It was the usual. All the men villagers were drinking till their satisfaction, which was endless, all while listening to Ussop's terrible lies, which they somehow liked. Sanji was spending time with Pudding, as always. Zoro was drinking, trying to get drunk, while thinking about his lack of a love life. Nami was spending time with Nojiko, enjoying their night. Luffy was eating ham melons, which he was very excited, because he had never found them last time. And to be honest, it was well worth it.

Soon enough everyone fell asleep. They would party tomorrow again, as all of their hard work had paid off, in the form of the young teen, Monkey D Luffy.

* * *

 _Next Morning, Cocoyasi Village_

Under a tree, there was Luffy lying down on the grass. He opened his eyes, yawning as the sun rose, the light finding its way through the leaves of the tree. He smiled, remembering how he had annihilated Arlong the other day. To be honest, he hadn't been using even 15% of his total power. If he had, then the Marine admirals would have had something to check on. That was something that Luffy did NOT want. Not until he and his nakama had become strong enough to face them on. He himself wasn't strong enough to defeat one. Sure, he could give them a tough fight, but he still had to become more powerful to defeat even just one of them alone. He shook his head, getting the thoughts out of his mind. He would worry about that later.

He stood up and sighed, enjoying the greenery and peace. He started to think about Shanks and his crew. He smiled softly at the thought. He considered Shanks as a father. Even though his real father was still out there, he never thought about him as one. To him, a father was the person who listened to his talks, did everything to make him laugh, cry, angry, but never scared nor alone. Sure Benn had taught him to control his emotions, but that was only during fights. Benn never stopped him from showing his emotions in front of the crew. Whenever he had nightmares, mostly about his nakama, Shanks and Benn were the first to show up, and comfort him. Even though he had never revealed his nightmares, the two merely smiled, and understood his privacy. His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into two other people.

Sanji woke up with both Pudding and Reiju snuggled into him. He smiled. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. What did he do to deserve such a happy family? He frowned at the thought of his other 'family'. Sure he was neutral with the Germa 66 in the previous life, but this time, it was different. They kicked Reiju out of the family. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth at the thought. It was good that they didn't hurt her. If they did, he would've gone and murdered them. He had mixed feelings of Reiju being kicked out of the family. On one side, he was angry for denying her a family. However, at the same time, he was happy that she met Zeff. Wait. His visible eyebrow rose. If she met Zeff, who helped her get onto the Orbit in the first place? She couldn't have escaped to the Orbit on her own, after all. He would have to ask her later.

He stepped outside his room. His thoughts went to his training with the Big Mom Pirates. It had been a while since he first snuck onto the island. That was the calm before the storm. Big Mom had drilled everything into him, from speed to strength. He let a chuckle when he thought about when Big Mom tried his cooking for the first time. She looked like she was in heaven. The smirk on his young face at that time had been enough for him to get several onee-sans, which were the maids, due to his cuteness. At first, whenever he challenged Katakuri to a fight, Katakuri had always ignored it. It always enraged him. It was later on, in his teens, that Katakuri had accepted his first match, granted that he had lost. It had taken him nine-and-a-half of his ten years of training to finally defeat Katakuri. When he did, he challenged Big Mom to a fight, which he lost after giving her a bit of a fight. As a 'gift' for giving her a good fight, she had allowed him to take Pudding with him. In the final six months, he married Pudding. He had been 'introduced' to Pudding when he was 12, and slowly increased his relationship from a stranger to a beloved husband.

Zoro woke up on the floor. He grumbled. He must have fallen off the stool, when he fell asleep. He remembered his thoughts last night. He sighed. He wouldn't reveal his thoughts in front of anyone, not even his crew. Meanwhile, his thoughts wandered to his fight with Mihawk. He had still been tired from his fight with Marco. _'Damn that phoenix bastard.'_ Marco had easily been the strongest opponent he had fought before Mihawk. Also, for him to fight two strong people within a few days; it had taken out a lot of energy out of him. The others, he could defeat without going fully out. He still had to fight Whitebeard, but he knew the major gap of difference between him and Whitebeard. Sure, he could give the old man a fight, but the old man wasn't known as the strongest man for nothing. He wasn't about to go into a losing battle. He had even met Ace. Strangely enough, Ace acted more calmly than Luffy and the Whitebeard Pirates had told about Ace. He had shrugged it off. Anyways, it would still take him a few more days for him to recover fully.

He stepped outside the bar, and stretched. He had made a good first impression of himself. He knew that it was because of his origins from Wano, that he had such natural efficiency in swinging his sword. He still remembered going around on Kuruigana Island, defeating the dojos, until ultimately he had lost to Kuina. His thoughts leaped to his training with the Whitebeard Pirates. Training with them was hard. They were slave drivers, having pushed Zoro to the very core. However, they were also good at heart. Staying with them reminded him of his times with the Straw Hats. His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into two other people.

The three people blinked, and looked at the person to their left, confused.

"Sanji/Zoro/Luffy?"

Then they turned their heads to the right, looking at the other person, still confused.

"Luffy/Sanji/Zoro?"

Had they been that lost in their thoughts, that they completely missed each other's presence?

Without any other words spoken, they sat down on the grass, completely bored.

Complete silence.

Finally someone opened their mouth. "So Luffy. Did you sleep well enough?" Sanji asked, worried, as he knew about his captain's nightmares. In response, there was no answer. Worried, Sanji looked over, only to see Luffy sleeping, with a snot bubble. A tick mark appeared on his head.

* * *

 _Back in Cocoyasi Village_

Nami woke up with a yawn, smiling to herself. All of a sudden she felt like her captain was in troub-

"WAKE THE HELL UP, YOU SHITTY CAPTAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNN!"

She sighed, and went back to sleep. There was time before the Straw Hats were going to leave anyways.

 **Alright! That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did please rate and review. Again, sorry for the long hiatus. And I will see y'all again next chapter. Bye!**


	17. Discontinued

**Hey guys! I've looked back on the story so far... And to be honest, I don't know what to write from here. I mean the trio is already overpowered as hell. Also, there are a lot of plot holes in the story. So I don't understand how to even move on from here. I'm not going to continue this story. Sorry for all of those, who expected more chapters. This won't be my last fanfiction, but it will take some time to make a good story, with actual good stuff, which can entertain people. If anyone wants to adopt the story, they can pm me.**


End file.
